Rise of the Inukitsune
by jangoman1579
Summary: After the sealing of the Kyuubi Naruto changed. His hair turned silver, his whiskers became bolder, and his nails grew sharper. Later when he is 6 he is attacked by a chunin. During the attack, he goes berserk before killing the man. Afterwards, he passes out and meets three people claiming to be his ancestors. How will his life be different now that he is a half inu demon?
1. Chapter 1: Yokai Awakening

**Summary: When the Kyuubi was sealed within Naruto, he experienced changes. His hair changed to silver, his fingernails became longer, and his whisker marks became bolder. When he was six years old a vengeful Chunin, who had a thing against the Kyuubi, attacked Naruto. During the attack Naruto ends up going berserk and wounding the chunin before passing out. Later in his mind he meets four men. The first three who had the same hair color were, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their father. The last one was Mintao Namikaze. How will things change for Naruto now that he knows that he is a half Inuyoukai?**

 **Chapter 1: Yokai Awakening**

Everything was in chaos. The hidden leaf village was just attacked by the Kyuubi no youko. Minato Namikaze, the village's hokage had just finished fighting off a masked man that had pulled the tailed beast out of his wife along with setting it against the village. He had just finished driving him off before getting his family to safety and headed to out to protect the village. The battle was long and hard between the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and the strongest of the bijuu, but eventually Minato managed to teleport himself and the Kyuubi away from Konoha with his Hiraishin. He took the bijuu away towards his family and planned on sealing it within his very own son. Kushina of course was against for a moment but was convinced otherwise and told for them to believe in their son for he was destined for great things.

As the sealing occurred in one last ditch effort to be free after so many years of being sealed away, the Kyuubi aimed to kill the child with his claw. Seeing this happened both Minato and Kushina jumped in the way taking it for themselves and saving their son Naruto from an early death. They both gave their child a few words of love that held a tone of regret. With the last of their life coming they finished the sealing of the Yang half of the Kyuubi within Naruto and the Shinigami taking the Yin half along with most of Minato's soul.

And this was the scene that one Hiruzen Sarutobi, third Hokage of the leaf village, along with several trusted ANBU came to see. The child of his late successor and his wife cradled within their arms as the life passed away from them. One silver haired ANBU member took a moment to himself to mourn for the man and his wife. Hiruzen walked up to the dead couple and picked up the sleeping form of Naruto. Though when he did something strange happened. The boy began to have slight changes occur to him. First off, his hair changed from the sun-kissed golden blonde it was originally before switching to a silvery white kind of color almost like the moon. Second, was the whisker marks on his face. They became a lot bolder, wider, and gained a slight purple tint to them as well. His ears grew slightly sharper along with his nails gaining a slight edge like claws. Surprised at this change Hiruzen only shook his head and looked at all the ANBU nearby. This would be kept as a S-rank secret amongst them until it was time for others to know. Though he knew that once he got back in office the council call for a meeting. That right there would be hell and many would want to know what exactly happened.

Hiruzen sighed before holding the sleeping babe closer and looked down at the body of his late successor. _'Damn it. Now, I have to go back in office. But it's for the good of the village and young Naruto. Don't worry you two. I swear on my honor as Hokage that I will my best to look out for your boy. His life will no doubt be tough, but I believe just like the two of you he will become stronger for it and will survive anything that comes at him. He is an Uzumaki and your son Minato.'_ With that last after thought he gave a silent chuckle before motioning for the ANBU to take the two bodies and for them to gain a resting place amongst the other leaders of the village.

' _I can already hear the council bitching at me for information on what has happened.'_ With a sigh the Professor of Shinobi left the scene in front of him with the small silver head child in his arms. If he knew one thing for sure, the coming years would most definitely be interesting. Whether for good or worse was anyone guess. He just hopes there wouldn't be a lot of paperwork that came along with it. Though now he felt like he jinxed himself.

Kami damn it.

(6 years later – nighttime – rooftop)

Sitting upon the roof of the apartment complex that he lived in was the young silver haired Naruto. He was currently relaxing with his feet hanging from the roof ledge as he watched the moon within the sky. This was something he grown used to doing even at that horrible orphanage. He got kicked out of there before the age of four because the man who ran the place didn't like or cared for him. So, he had gone almost a full year surviving off the streets until Hiruzen finally found him and got him his apartment. Naruto heard that the man who ran the orphanage had gone missing and one of the female workers under him took over. Naruto had no doubts it was thanks to his Jiji for that happening.

Besides all that his life living in the village has been a complicated one. Many people didn't like him, for what reason he was unsure of, as most either straight up ignored him or the few that even glared at him. He had no idea what was the reason and it caused him to feel lonely and small bits of hatred. Of course, he wasn't always alone. He had the Hokage on his side and the old man always did his best to look out for him. There would be the few times when he would be out and about during the night like he was now, but during those few times there would be someone who was both drunk off their ass and hated him a lot. It led to him being attacked by drunken people with him having to run for his life only to almost be caught. He was lucky though because whenever he would be surrounded by the small mob that gathered to hurt him the ANBU would manage to step in before any serious damage happened to him.

This however didn't stop the few times he was taken by surprised and attacked within alley that he was pulled into. He would be found in the same alley almost beaten to death and left there with a few broken bones. These attacks would happen randomly so it became hard to figure out who would be the one to do, as such a constant ANBU team was switched in and out to watch him wherever he went inside the village.

Besides all of that though Naruto still managed to keep an upbeat attitude, even if he slowly grew a distaste against humans. That was also something he began noticing about himself. Whenever he would talk about another person he referred to them as human. He even caught himself referring to himself not in that category either. He wasn't sure why though. Though considering his features of bright silver hair, dark bold whisker marks tinted with a hint of purple, and sharper nails than most, almost like the Inuzuka clan. Don't even get him started on his senses being higher like that clan as well.

Speaking of clans, they seemed to be either indifferent to him, ignored him, or the few, like the Inuzuka, who actually liked him. The Inuzuka clan were special he supposed. He had some kind of bond with the entire clan somehow. When they looked at him they saw one of their own he guessed. He remembered the time he was living off the street and it was winter time. It was one of Konoha's more dangerous times for him. Considering he barely proper clothing to keep him warm and no place to live he ended up trying to use a piece of a cardboard box as a blanket while sleeping in an alley. Apparently one of the clan members ninken had sniffed him out and told their partner. He didn't remember much as he was hungry and freezing so he had lost consciousness when the person picked him up. When he awoke it was to a warm blanket and the smell of hot cocoa. Looking around he had noticed he was alone and came to the conclusion that the cup was for him. Drinking it and eating the few cookies nearby he soon learnt who it was that rescued him when the matriarch of the clan confronted him. Apparently the Hokage had heard he was kicked out of the orphanage a few months ago and had been looking for him.

Who knew someone with his features could stay out sight for so long, even from the ANBU that had been deployed to find him. The woman told him her name was Tsume Inuzuka, the clan head. He had immediately bowed his head to her in appreciation and told the woman he would find a way to repay his debt to her for saving him. She was surprised alongside her partner and only could giggle before ruffling his head making him blush in embarrassment. He was told that it was no issue but she would hold onto a favor from him until he could fulfill it. He agreed and was let to stay with her and the clan until the weather grew warmer. Thus, began his stay with the Inuzuka clan for an entire month and a half.

He made many friends with the clan members and their canine partners. He even found a somewhat friend and rival in Kiba, the clan heir. That was interesting meeting as the boy had small amounts of arrogance in him early. Naruto had stomped it out though when he caught the boy in a prank. He was so embarrassed that he didn't leave his room for a good week so that even the hounds of their clan could stop laughing at him. After that Kiba didn't act so high and mighty like a "true alpha" and mellowed out a bit. This led to Hana, Kiba's older sister, to take a real liking towards the silver hair boy.

After all the bonds he made with everyone there it seemed to bring everyone down when the Hokage came to take Naruto away. It was rough but he promised he come by and visit whenever he could. Though before he left he received two kisses from both Tsume and Hana on his cheeks which at the time made him blush from embarrassment. And caused Kiba to laugh at him before he received a punch to the face, which caused both boys to get in a little fight before it was broken up.

It was then that his Jiji showed him his new apartment that he would be staying in, with the rent being taken care of until he was old enough to become a ninja and pay for it himself. Now this wasn't something wasn't sure if he actually wanted to do but something in him gave him the encouragement to go into the academy when it was time. It could be his own wanting of proving himself to people or just something to follow into with his parents. While he doesn't know who they were he has been told they were great shinobi and died during his birth saving him. And considering his birthday was on the day the Kyuubi attacked he had every right to assume it was during then that his parents died. Which brought him to another clue of why some people seemed to show upmost contempt for him. Somehow, for whatever reason, people are blaming him for the fox's attack. He guessed it is because of his looks that they assumed he wasn't like them and was some kind of last remnant of the bijuu. How, he had no clue. I mean come on! He has silver hair! If he was related to the beast in some weird way wouldn't he have the same color of hair as its fur or something? Sure, he has whisker marks that are special, considering the size and tint of color they have, but that could just be birth marks inherited by his parents, right? And yeah, his fingernails are long almost like claws, but the Inuzuka also have sharp nails. Maybe he was secretly related to them. Well, no, if he was then he would be sure they would have already taken him into the clan by now.

Sighing, Naruto could only just flop down on the roof he sat on. Trying to figure out who he was and what was the deal with people hating him was tiring. Couldn't the answer just come out of the sky or something?

Naruto should know to never tempt his luck, for sometimes you get more than what you asked for.

On another roof not that far from the boy was a hidden figure. They seemed to be male in figure appearance alone. They had a mask on their face was blank and had the kanji Ne, which stands for "Root", on their head. Beside him was another male who wore a chunin flak jacket on him with the Konoha headband tied around his arm. He had brown hair and a scar going down his cheek to his neck. One of his arms from the elbow below had been damaged during the fight with the Kyuubi, causing it to be unusable to the point they had to severe it. Without someone like Tsunade to be here in the village to heal him, it was his only option. Ever since then he hated the Kyuubi for basically crippling himself and his career. How was he supposed to move on to Jonin like this?! The only thing left of that monster was the silver haired boy that he was watching currently.

"So, I can go in and do whatever I want to that little shit and you'll cover me? I won't anyone on me asking questions?" the chunin asked while the emotionless drone next to him only nodded to him. This guy really creeped him out, but was giving him an opportunity to get his ten pounds of flesh for life that was ruined because of this kid.

"Yes. Though, you are to not kill the boy. Once he is dealt with we will take him into our custody for Danzo-sama to have his weapon."

"Whatever you say." The brown-haired man said before pulling out a kunai. He grinned before running forward, gladly willing to help these guys if it meant that he could cut that boy up some. So, he made his move by jumping forward and tossing the kunai directly at the kid, aiming for a limb to make so that if he did end up running he wouldn't be able to get far.

Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't having any of that. His superior sense of hearing made it so that he heard the sound of the kunai flying through the air just before it could hit him somewhere vital. The whiskered youth managed to roll out of the way before the small knife object could pierce his body in some way. Looking up he could see a man coming down towards him with another kunai in hand. This made Naruto freak out since the other attacks before on him where from just normal civilians, at least that's what he believed since he didn't know who attacked him during the times he would be taken in alley ways to be beaten up in. So, seeing a full fledge chunin, while seemingly crippled with only one usable arm, coming at him in such a way let him know this would be really bad for his health. He knew he had only option here.

And that was to run like hell.

So, thus began the chase. With Naruto running into his apartment building with the chunin right on his tail and tossing several shuriken at him. Running quickly, he led him into a hall that was near his apartment door. He maneuvered in such a way that made it hard for the brown haired chunin to hit him, but it was also to dodge traps that he had set up for people who tended to break into his place, since he was the only one that lived there.

The one-armed shinobi was growing increasingly frustrated with his quarry dodging each attack he did. He wasn't about to use a jutsu yet, wouldn't want to alert anyone to him with what he was doing. Though, during his chase after the boy he didn't see a tripwire in front of him. So, when he did hit, he didn't expect a piece of the roof to open up and a hammer come flying at his face. He was so surprised that he didn't even have time to block the attack, causing him to fall on his back.

Naruto turned around hearing one of his traps activated and could only chuckle at seeing the experience older man knocked flat on his. "You know, for a shinobi that is supposed to be experienced, you sure do fall for the easiest of traps." He taunted the man with him chuckling more before running again. Wouldn't do to let him get up and catch himself off guard. At this point the chunin was increasingly angry. First, at himself for not expecting some kind of defense and second, at the kid for taunting his skill.

"When I get my hands on that brat, I don't care what those freaks want with the boy, I'm taking a limb or two." He growled out while getting up and continued the chase. This time making sure to lookout for any other surprises that may be in store for him. Soon, as the chase continued, they managed to get themselves back to the outside, with Naruto trying his hardest to lose the man. If could say one thing about this asshole, it's that he was a persistent prick.

' _Why can't people just leave me alone! The hell did I do to deserve this!'_ he screamed in his own mind. Never once has Naruto been glad that he had such high stamina than now. He wasn't getting that much tired from running, but sooner or later he would need to find a way to ditch this guy. He also never once cursed how far the Hokage tower was from his home. His thoughts on making his way there ended when he felt pain enter his lower calf. He gave small shout of pain while tripping some. Looking down he saw several shuriken that struck his leg. He could hear the man coming closer. Pulling the blades out he tossed them back in the direction they came from before running again with a noticeable limp. As he ran he turned down an alley but leave it to his shitty luck that night that the alley was a dead end.

' _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!'_ Looking around he decided to hide behind a few trash bins. Hopefully the man wouldn't come down this way. He waited there for a long time. All was quiet in the night and not a sound could be heard. Naruto wasn't sure if he managed to lose the guy or not but he stayed there for a few more minutes until he was certain the man wasn't around. Slowly he got up and checked his surroundings and didn't see or hear much.

"Finally. I got rid of that asshole." Leave it to him to tempt whatever higher being watched out for the boy, because as soon as he finished that sentence he felt pain within his back. He fell forward to the ground with the man standing above him. He had jumped down from wherever he was and kicked him in the back.

"Nowhere to run now _boy._ You're all mine." He spoke with a maniacal grin on his face before he began his beat down of the century on the kid. He smashed his face, dislocated his arm, tore the tendons of his legs, and even cut his face near his eye. Doing all this while having a smile on his face. Once he stopped he looked over the boy, but this wasn't enough. No, he needed more! To take more! It's because of this brat that he was crippled like he was now! So, now he would cripple him. Turning the boy over so he could look at him, he grinned widely.

"Time for a bit of pay back you monster." He spoke while raising his kunai in the air and charged his chakra through it. Naruto's eyes widen at seeing him raising his blade again, to him it looks like he was about to finish the job. This wasn't how it was supposed to end though! He still needed to fulfill his debt to Tsume! Become a great shinobi and make his parents proud!

"I don't care what those guys want with you anymore. They can have you a weapon, even if it's crippled. HAAAA!" he whispered to himself before shouting and throwing his arm down to basically disarm the boy. Everything seemed to slow down though to Naruto. He could feel his heart pumping, _racing._ Adrenaline coursing through his veins like never before. His basic instinct to survive went into overdrive he felt something inside him _click_. A hand came up and grabbed the man's wrist just before it could connect. Surprisingly the grip was tight and firm making the chunin gasp.

"W-what?" he asked but it went unanswered. Though he ended up looking down when he heard growling. What he saw freaked him out! Naruto had changed. His hair grew wilder, his whisker marks had become even more purple and jagged. The sclera of his eyes became red while the iris turned from their ocean blue color to a mix between amber and red before turning into slits. His pupil turned from black to a light blue color. The nails on his fingers also grew sharper than they usually were. Growling louder Naruto held the man's wrist tighter before kicking him straight in his abdomen making him gasp and fall slip backwards. Naruto stood up with some of his injuries healing up before the man's eyes. Jumping forward with no warning he punched the chunin straight in his jaw, it had enough force that he heard a crack, signifying that he broke his jaw.

The chunin was now on the ground holding his broken jaw, with his chakra and the amount of adrenaline flowing through him numbing the pain while also trying to repair what damage there was. Sadly, he wasn't a medic nin so he had no knowledge of any Iryō Ninjutsu that could him do anything besides keeping his jaw in place. Looking up at the kid with fear he couldn't believe how this night was turning out. This wasn't supposed to happen. Where the hell was that other guy that was suppose to come in! As if the guy was a mind reader, in came the masked guy standing next to him. "About time you showed up!"

He didn't answer, only looking at the boy as he growled louder towards them and looked like that he was going to attack them once more. Which is what he did as Naruto didn't waste anytime to launch himself towards them with his clawed hand open ready to slash their throats out. The root soldier jumped out the way, but by doing so it left the other chunin wide open for the kid. Eyes widening, he saw as the kid slashed his chest with is claws. He screamed loudly as the attack also burned for whatever reason. Managing to get and hold his chest he glared at the kid before pulling out a kunai.

"Fuck this! I don't care if you want the boy as a weapon, he dies!" The man has lost all sense now. He jumped forward to the boy and slashed his face. Naruto looked up at him and bared his teeth, which had grown longer into fangs. The cut to his face had instantly healed up with steam coming off of his face. He gave a loud roar that deafened the two nearby before channeling his energy, unknowingly channeling yoki, into his claws before clenching his fist causing blood to spill before he jumped up and threw it at them. The blood turned into energy blades and flew at fast speeds towards them with the only option for them was to block (1). The attack sliced into both of them. The enraged Naruto was acting on instinct at this time and was only looking for blood.

Dashing at them once he landed down he jumped up and slashed the masked root shinobi in his arm. Blood spurted from the wound but the man didn't shout in pain or anything. He only held the wound and assess the situation at hand. Currently, capture of the target was not available and with this increase in strength the fighting could get dangerous. It would be better to report back to his master about what he's found out of the boy which would allow them to prepare for a better time to capture him. Not only that, but at this point the ANBU he and his team had knocked out would be up and report in on what's most likely happening. So, in the mindless drone's best interest he decided that he needed to leave. Of course, there was still the chunin. He could end up spilling about him and his master.

Quickly thinking while seeing the berserker form of the target coming for him, he figured it would be best to turn his rage towards the original attacker. He could possibly kill the man in this state and allow no info to be released. Nodding to this he dodges a swipe from the silver haired boy and knocked him away before leaving the area quickly through a shunshin. Seeing that the one he was after was gone, Naruto growled before turning to the brown haired chunin who was holding a kunai ready for him. Glaring hard at him Naruto charged forward before slashing wildly with his claws and the chunin using his kunai to block each strike. His claws were surprisingly strong and tough that his kunai was having trouble staying intact with each hit. Soon the boy surprised him before jumping in the air before he channeled more yoki into his hand.

"HHRRRAAAAGHHH!" he screamed out with his hand lighting up with his claws before slashing downwards to him (2). The male chunin's eyes widen before trying to block the attack with his kunai. That failed him as the boy's attack broke his blade before clawing his face. He screamed in pain and held his face after dropping the kunai. Slowly he began backing away from the kid and held his bleeding face while the boy stalk closer to him, ready to finish him off.

"N-n-no! S-s-stay back!" his voice trembled out while Naruto raised his hand again ready to finish him off. The chunin covered his face and closed his eyes, expecting the final blow to end everything. When it didn't come and he heard the sound of a body falling forward he looked up to see a purple haired female ANBU standing above the boy. She had apparently hit one of his pressure points in his neck that made him lose consciousness. Two other ANBU members showed up next to her, who turned out to be the ones assigned to watch over Naruto. After awaking from whatever knocked them out they immediately looked for the boy and didn't find him in his home. So, they split off with one searching for the boy and the other went to report to his captain.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Takeda." The woman said while the man only swallowed some saliva nervously. One of the ANBU next to her went up and knocked him out before picking him up.

"Orders?" The other ANBU asked while looking down at Naruto. They were lucky to find him when they felt the usage of demonic energy close by.

"You two take Takeda to the T&I department and I'll take Naruto to the hospital. Hokage-sama will also want to know about what happened so after you finish with him report in." They nodded and called out "Hai" before shunshinned away. Picking up the silver haired boy she noticed that the changes done to him left and he was now normal again, or at least as normal a boy like him would be. Shaking her head, she headed to the hospital and the boy would be okay. She just wondered what that demonic energy was. It didn't really feel like the Kyuubi's so the seal wasn't breaking. She would probably gain her answers later when the boy awakes. That is if he even remembered what happened.

(Unknown Location)

Naruto groans while rubbing his head. Getting into a sitting position he looked around and could only see a dank sewer that surrounded him. Looking down at the water that seemed to be at ankle level deep he questioned to himself with how he got there. Standing up he looked around before shrugging. Best to find a way out of here so he wouldn't get sick. Not that he has ever gotten sick before. So, beginning his walk down the sewer he soon noticed something strange with the pipes. There were three different kinds that ran through. One that glowed a blue color, another that was a deep crimson red color, and then the last one being a light silver color. This was all strange to him, but he kept on walking.

As he walked though, he began to hear voices close by. Raising an eyebrow at this, Naruto wonder who would be down here in a sewer having a conversation. He followed the sound of talking and soon came to a big room. Looking up he saw a cage in front of him and when he looked up further he noticed it seem to go on forever into the darkness above. Looking back down he noticed the voices where coming from a total of four other people standing right in front of the gate. He began walking up to them and noticed something periocular about three of them. It was that all three of the men he saw in front of him had silver hair like him but only two of them had purple whisker like marks on their cheeks. Then he noticed the other male appeared to be a golden blonde person who looked a bit familiar to him. As Naruto walked closer to them he began picking up on their conversation.

"No way! What makes you think he will even be allowed to leave the village even if he wasn't a shinobi!" this came from the blonde-haired male as he was arguing about something with the one silver haired male who appeared to have dog ears and wore a red robe or something. "He isn't even properly trained to defend himself! How do you expect him to survive in the world as he is now?"

"Look ya yellow haired bastard! I survived out in the world alone before and he can to, except this time with him he would have people to teach him how to fight and how to survive out there. Whether you like or not this needs to happen!" the dog-eared male yelled back with the two now butting heads with one another. The oldest looking silver haired male only seemed to chuckle while watching the two while the other one, who looked to resemble the older man just like the other one did, could only shake his head and rub his temple from the coming migraine he was no doubt receiving.

"Why do you let him continue on. They are both stubborn and will no doubt come to fighting." The stoic looking one said while looking to the older male as he chuckled more.

"I think it is funny. A little family bonding never hurt anyone Sesshōmaru. Unless it was between you and Inuyasha during the times you guys fought one another." The now named Sesshomaru could only shake his head before noticing their visitor nearby. Walking up to the two he smacked both of the hot-blooded males upside the head.

"If you two are done, the boy is here." He said with little emotion in his voice as per the usual with him. Both Inuyasha and the blonde man stopped their arguing and looked to the boy with one of them smiling fondly at him.

"Um…. yo…" Naruto said rather lamely while waving at the four of them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, but uh…where exactly am I and who are all of you?" he asked them while the older silver haired male stepped forward with a friendly smile on his face.

"Well, to put it simply child. We are in fact inside your mind at the moment- "

"Really? This place is a dump"

Laughing off the interruption he nodded before continuing. "Yes, and to answer your other question. I am Tōga, also known as the Inu no Taishō (Great Dog General)." He said with Naruto's eyes widening at such a title. Toga then moved his arm gesturing to the other two males that had some resemblance to him. "These two are my sons. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Inuyasha crossed his arms and gave a 'hn' noise while Sesshomaru only looked at him coldly before turning away. Toga could only chuckle at their attitudes.

"Okay and what about him?" Naruto asked while pointing to the blonde man who still looked very familiar and yet he couldn't but his finger on it.

"Well, this may come to a surprise, but…I'm Minato Namikaze. Your father." At hearing that name Naruto grew real surprise. First of all, the man who was known as the greatest Hokage in recent history was not only in his mind, but also turns out to be his father!

"Oh, that makes sense…. WHAT!" he yelled out while the three demons covered their ears while wincing slightly from the volume.

"Damn, this kid is loud."

"Wonder where he gets it from."

"What was that Sesshomaru?!"

"You heard me mutt."

Ignoring the two brothers about to get into a fight. Minato walked up to Naruto with a smile on his face and sighed slightly. "Look Naruto. While I understand why this may be a bit surprising and a bit unbelievable, what I say is the truth." He watched as his son began processing his words and then took a real good look at both of their reflections in the water underneath them. Looking at his face and Minato's he could see some resemblance. He evened imagine himself with the same color of hair. After another minute or so he finally accepted this. For only a moment before staring up at him.

"Okay, then I must get my hair color from my mom, right?" at that question he only received a nervous chuckle while Minato rubbed the back of his head. Something he knew he himself did often.

"Actually, when you were born you had my hair color. I'm not sure what caused the change in you though from looking how you did when born to this now though." He said before he heard a deep chuckle that made the room shake and the water beneath them all ripple. Soon, Minato's demeanor changed to a more serious one as he turned to the cage along with Naruto.

" **That would have to do with me, human.** " A deep dark voice said while through the darkness Naruto could see several appendages waving around in the back. As the being came to the front of the cage, like some signal light shined down on the being showing it to be a gigantic fox with nine flowing tails behind it. " **Who would of guess that sealing me inside this runt would have awaken his demon blood, if only partially."** The fox said while laying his head down onto his paws.

"I'll let that runt comment pass for now ya damn furball." Naruto said, making the Kyuubi growl at him. "But can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here?!"

"Allow me Naruto." Toga said with the boy's attention moving to the eldest man here. "You see the reasoning for your appearance is do to us." He gestures to him and his sons. "We are you ancestors. With me being your grandfather five times over."

"Yeah, you are technically my descendant first." Inuyasha said while shrugging a bit as Naruto's attention went to him. "Even then somehow this bastard's own genes got passed down into you from one of his own descendants." He said while pointing towards Sesshomaru. "I can only guess one of his great-great grandchildren ended up with one of mine and then down the line he showed up." This time he points to Minato.

Naruto understood what they were saying, if only a bit since he was still six years old. But he could get the gist of what they said. "Okay, so if that's true than how come these changes didn't show up in my dad's?"

" **Your bastard father didn't have someone like me to jump his demonic blood, which at that point was dormant."** Kyuubi said while Naruto nodded a bit before he finally actually realized who exactly he was speaking to.

"Wait a second! Aren't you the Kyuubi?! Why is the Kyuubi in my mind! If he is here than wouldn't that mean you didn't kill him?!" He yelled towards Minato who sighed and kneels in front of Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto. I didn't kill the Kyuubi. You see, one can't kill something like the Kyuubi normally. During the night you were being born the Kyuubi had escaped his previous seal, which by the way was on your mother. Anyway, he only escaped due to some masked man that had attacked and pulled him out before setting him on the village. I manage to sever whatever connection he made with the bijuu before beginning the process of sealing the bijuu inside of you." As he talked Naruto could only widen his eyes at what he was learning. He was the container for the beast that killed hundreds if not thousands of people during the night of his birth. It all began to make sense now. The reason he was hated by a good chunk of Konoha, the beatings, the reason why he's heard the whispers of "Kyuubi brat" around him when people thought he wasn't listening. He stayed silent and tilted his head down with his hair covering his eyes from view. Minato grew a little worried that he was going to break down, but that thought ended when he felt a small fist enter his stomach making him gasp.

"That's for the hatred I had to endure for most of my life thanks to you." He whispered out while Minato was surprised a bit. He had a lot of strength for a kid not even close to his teen years. Then he fell over once he felt another punch hit him in his balls. Giving a silent high pitch yelp while he held his family jewels.

"And that's for not finding another way to get the job done, but I understand the circumstances." He said while looking down to his father with a small smirk. "Don't think this is the last time I do this either. You owe six years of no birthday gifts or family love." He chuckled while wiping a tear that had escaped away. Minato could only chuckle while shakily sitting up and hugging his son who hugged back.

"Alright, enough with this love emotional love crap! Let's get to the reason why we brought him here." Inuyasha said while for once Sesshomaru almost agreed with him. Minato sighed and let go of his son before standing up and nodded to the three. Naruto looked to them and Sesshomaru decided to take the lead this time.

"We brought you in here to tell you about awakening your demon side fully. You would still keep your human half, making you a hanyou like Inuyasha was when alive. From then we would go on to teach you all we know." Sesshomaru said while Naruto thought about it for a second. He wasn't sure if there was anything to lose here. Not like the thoughts of the villagers would be changing anytime soon about him being a demon. This would just confirm it. It would also give him that feeling of knowing and accepting who and what he was.

"So, if I do accept this offer, what kind of hanyou would I turn into?" he asked while raising a brow towards them. Though if the appearance of each of them, especially Inuyasha, he had a good guess what he would be.

"You would be half dog demon." Toga said while smirking towards the boy. "One of the strongest of all the Yokai."

" **Correction.** " Kyuubi said while all eyes went to him now. " **He would also become half kitsune, or fox demon. Some how because of my influence in awakening his dormant demon blood he has gained some attributes to that of a kitsune.** " This made Toga hum at that possibility. Never has there been a hanyou that wasn't more than just half human and one particular demon. But this just opens up more opportunities. Smirking he nodded and looked back to Naruto.

"So, what do you say Naruto? By accepting you would be accepting all of us here as your teachers in everything we know on being a Inuyoukai and a kitsune. Your father, while he has limited time here, would help you in learning the aspects of being a shinobi and what he knows of sealing. Afterwards we would require you to travel to find our swords that we possessed in life." Naruto listened carefully to everything that was said and scratch the back of his head while going over it.

So, let's get things straight. He would one, become a half inu, half kitsune, half human hybrid. Second, he would learn about everything they knew with their abilities becoming his own. Third, he would be required to travel around the elemental nations in order to find their swords and take them into his possession.

Where the hell does he sign up at!

"Alright, I'm in!" he yelled out while standing up excitedly towards them making two of the three Inuyoukai smirk. "So, how do we get started?"

"First, we will need to fully awaken your demon half. This will require us flooding your system with our yoki." Sesshomaru said while Inuyasha, their father Toga, and Kyuubi nodded. "Be warned though. This process won't be pleasant at all."

"Alright, bring it. I can handle whatever you dish at me!" Naruto said with a smirk while Kyuubi in the back only chuckled darkly with Minato suspiciously stepping back some to give his son some space.

" **He asked for it!** " Kyuubi shouted with all three Inuyoukai smirking as well. Soon all four of them were surrounded by their yoki as it swirled around their bodies before they each gave a roar that sent their yoki into Naruto. Naruto himself was blasted back into a wall and held in the scream that so desperately wanted to be release from his mouth as he felt pain all over his body as their yoki flooded his systems. Soon it became to much and he let out an agonizing yell through his mind while Minato only watch in worry for his son.

(Hospital – Naruto's Room)

The Hokage and the same purple haired ANBU stood up in panic when they saw their young ward was writhing in pain with a silver and red chakra/yoki swirling around his body. It had made a cocoon around his form, blocking all view of him.

"What's happening Hokage-same?"

"I'm not sure Yugao. Just don't touch him, it may hurt you if you try." He said quickly seeing her about to reach out to him but held her hand back. After what felt like an hour, but was really only ten minutes, the writhing and chakra/yoki spike ended with all the energies flowing back inside the boy. When they looked at him they noticed some changes. One was his hair being a lot longer, reaching down his back even. Second was his whisker marks had fully become purple in color. And finally, his nails had grown out longer like claws. Those were the only noticeable feature changes they could see, while also noticing he had grown a bit taller as well.

"What happen Sarutobi?" Yugao asked while finally moving herself to his side and touched his head. She ran her hand through his hair and noticed how soft it was even if it was spiky up top. She smiled when she saw he seemed to be resting peacefully now that whatever had happened was over.

"I'm not sure Yugao, but let's keep everything within this room an S-rank secret." He said with her nodding back. He then looked towards Naruto when he heard a groan come from the boy. Yugao stood back a bit and let the boy sit up before watching as he shook his head and looked around seeing that he was in a hospital room. Instantly he grimaced as this was his least favorite place to be, second only to grave yards. They both just held the smell of death to much for his taste. Looking around he saw both Yugao and Hiruzen smiling towards him.

"Glad to see you are awake Naruto." The old man said with a wider smile while seeing Naruto smiled back and chuckled when he saw Yugao hugging onto Naruto and checking over him more.

"Jeez Yugao-nee. I'm fine, alright." He said while seeing Yugao smile and kissed his forehead before ruffling his hair making him groan from embarrassment.

"Just making sure Naruto." She said while Naruto grumbled to himself before hugging her back when she hugged him again.

"So, Naruto. Do you think you can tell us what happened back there in the alley?" Hiruzen asked while Yugao let go of him before standing next to the Hokage staring at him intently. "Do you perhaps even remember the events that took place tonight?"

Naruto only sighed before sitting up more and looked to the both of them. "Yeah, and boy do I have a story to tell you both." He said which gained both of their attention more than it already was on him. So thus, began his tell of everything that happened that night. From his time on the rooftop, to being chased by some chunin through his apartment out into the open streets, to when he went berserk from the amount of adrenaline rushing through his system. Then he surprised them both with the information about knowing that the Kyuubi was inside him, who his father was, and even surprised them with info on his ancestors. This was lot to take in and it caused a silence to go through the room.

Hiruzen was the first to recover from the info dump and could only say one thing. "Damn."

"You got that right Jiji." Naruto said while looking at Yugao to see she was processing the info a bit more to herself.

"Well, Naruto. This is a big surprise. For now, we will keep everything spoken within this room a SS-rank secret. The first of it's kind. With everything learned about you and your new abilities it would be bad for this kind of information to get out both in and out of Konoha. Now, while I get you will have to go looking for these ancestor swords of theirs, we don't know where to first look and currently you will need to learn how to defend yourself and learn all about your new abilities." Hiruzen said before smirking as he gained an excellent idea.

"Alright Naruto. Knowing how things have so far been going this is what we'll do. When the time comes you'll join the ninja academy. You will learn all the basics that you will need to know to become a shinobi. While doing so, it will give you time to learn of your other abilities. We will label them under a kekkai genkai so as to throw off as much suspicion as possible. Then, because I've been thinking about the current academy academics for a while, we will push the graduation of the students back about three years then what we currently have. This will give you time to go on a three-year mission in finding at least one of these swords and learning more about yourself. Afterwards you will return to Konoha in time for the current class graduation. How does this sound to you Naruto?"

"Sounds great to me Jiji!" Naruto said with a bit of excitement before yawning. All of this late-night activity has officially drained him. "I should head on home. All of this has got me pooped." The Hokage nodded and figured as much.

"Alright Naruto. I'll have Yugao escort you back home and then we can talk more about this in the morning okay." He said with Naruto standing up and nodding to him before he walked out the door with Yugao by his side. As the duo left Hiruzen could only chuckle to himself as he smoked his pipe. Looking out the window nearby he gazed toward the moon.

' _That boy is destined for great things. The will of fire burns brightly in him. If only the both of you could be alive to watch him grow. Hopefully, he will find others to care for and those who care for him.'_ Hiruzen thought to himself before leaving the hospital room to head home. Though while doing so he remembered he left some late-night paperwork back on his desk. Stopping he began humming. Go home and sleep? Or work on more paperwork that would surely keep him up for the whole night? Like it was a hard choice!

( **Okay, don't say it! I know this isn't exactly what y'all expected or wanted but hear me out. Things have been getting hectic lately. From going out of town for a funeral for my great grandmother to being busy with school projects and my own personal projects. I haven't had much time to work on my other stories or find the motivation to do so. But do know that I was working on the third chapter of** _ **NFoD**_ **when this idea, that I actually have had for a long time, resurfaced into my brain and made it hard to focus. So, I decided to get a bit done of this and then move on. Then I realize I was pass ten pages and just kept going. The longer I tried getting closer to a stopping point the more I had to continue because there wasn't a good one yet. So, yeah. Enjoy this first chapter. Don't expect another until I finish** _ **NFoD**_ **and** _ **EU**_ **current chapters that I'm working on. Or do since my mind is an Enigma that doesn't stop.**

 **Edit: Fixed a few things in the story during the short fight with Naruto and the chunin dumbass. Also, I could use suggestions on 1 claw-based attack and 1 energy attack for Toga that he can teach Naruto. They have to be powerful to fit his status as an Inu no Daiyōkai** )


	2. Chapter 2: New Dog Old Tricks

**Chapter 2: New Dog Old Tricks**

 **(AN down below. Do read it please.)**

Morning came to sudden for Naruto. With the sun shining through his window and down on his face, he quickly grew annoyed. He would have stayed in bed if it weren't for two reasons.

" **GET YOUR ASS UP!"**

With those two reasons yelling loudly in his head, startling him and making him fall out of his bed face first to the ground. Then came the laughter from those two loud mouths that was Inuyasha and Kyuubi with Toga letting out a soft chuckle. Grumbling to himself and getting up from the ground he inwardly glared at the two.

' _Was that really necessary?'_ he asked

" **Yes."** They both replied at the same time making Naruto roll his eyes. Standing up and stretching his body out he finally realizes the few changes that happened to his body. One thing he noticed was that he was standing taller than before. Probably at the max height a six-year-old could be at, standing at around 3'9". He was definitely a little bit taller than most children. He could also feel his hair being longer reaching a little bit below shoulder blade length. Shrugging at the few changes his body went through he went to go wash up in his shower. After that, he did his daily routine of getting clothes on and going to the kitchen to make a cup of instant ramen. As he did though, Minato couldn't help but be a little bit distraught at the fact his son's living conditions were not…kosher for a child like him. Especially since he was apparently living alone.

" _Naruto."_ He said gaining his son's attention as the silverette stopped his slurping of noodles for a second, _"How come you live in this…apartment by yourself. Why aren't you in the orphanage or have someone living with you?"_ he asked with Naruto slurping up the rest of the noodles that were hanging from his mouth before sighing and placing the cup down on the table.

' _The orphanage kicked me out about two years ago. I did get lucky though when Tsume found me one cold winter and brought me in to live at their compound for the whole winter. Then the old man found me and got me this apartment.'_ After he said that Minato was horrified that the orphanage would do that to _ANY_ child at all. They better be lucky he didn't have the body to _talk_ with whoever was in charge of that place. _'And the old man didn't really trust any normal person to look after me while here nor could he get any of those masked guys to do it'_ Naruto shrugged before finishing his cup of ramen before tossing it behind him with it landing in the trash perfectly. Getting him placed his sandals on and walked out his door, making sure to double lock it so no one would break in again. Not that anyone tried anymore considering the booby traps he had in place.

" _ **As tragic as this is, we need to get started on his training now."**_ Came the voice of Sesshōmaru. Despite the way, he said it you could tell he didn't really care about his living conditions. If the mutt could live off the land for so many years after his human mother died than the boy could do the same. Sesshōmaru did the same after leaving home and went to adventure across the land to get stronger in order to find and use the Tessaiga after their father passed away. Though he wouldn't think any more on what happened when he _found_ the damn sword finally. It was just a major headache nowadays to think on the stupider times that had happened in his life. Probably would be even more now that he would have to be here with Inuyasha.

Naruto, with his mood switching up, felt a grin come to his face as he ran down the dirt street of the village. He knew the best place to have some privacy for training.

(Training ground #25 Lake of Serenity)

The Lake of Serenity was one of the more rarely used training grounds if ever used at all. It gained its name due to the peaceful aura that the whole area produced. To some, it made it hard in wanting to train here and possibly mess up the place. What none knew was that no matter how much damage the surrounding area took, the left-over chakra seeped into the land and turned into nature chakra that would fix everything around it. It made it the perfect place for both relaxation and hardcore training. For Naruto though, since he hasn't had a chance to actually tape into his chakra, and now his Yōki, much he mainly used the place to test out some new pranks that were otherwise a little more _destructive_. It was only by chance that he happened to catch the land itself going into a repair mode.

Naruto made it to the center of the training ground and sat down in front of the lake and watched the clear water as little waves were made from the slight breeze in the air. _'Alright, so what's up first in training?'_ He asked while looking into the lake and taking a good look at himself. His whiskers seemed to be bolder and more purple than before. He sort of looked like a mix of everyone in his head now. Weird but cool.

" _ **Well, first, you need to be able to unlock your regular chakra and get your body into shape. You won't be able to handle your Yōki in your current state. You are sort of, how should I say this, you're-You're a scrawny weakling and wouldn't even get our basic skill sets down. The only reason you used some of my moves is that of the adrenaline rush pushing your body to new limits when your demon side began taking over."**_ Toga had begun only to be interrupted by his son Inuyasha as he put it out bluntly making the boy scowl and cross his arms. Wasn't his fault he couldn't afford to get anything besides ramen cups and close to spoiled fruits.

" **I suggest placing the gaki on a strict land diet,"** Kyuubi stated while Naruto showed up in his mind to speak with them all. **"For the next two years, you will strictly eat food you find in the forests of the village. You will eat berries, fish, squirrels, lions, bunnies, etc."** He said while Naruto just looked wide-eyed at that. How the hell was he supposed to eat a lion? Let alone kill one! That was when Minato walked up and sheepishly shrugged his shoulders towards the boy.

"Well, learning how to survive off the land will be important as a shinobi. Especially for when you get missions that have you away from any sort of villages or towns you could make a stop at. Now, I'll be making a training regimen for you to follow. It will be light since you are only six but it will help get your body set for whatever the others have for you." He said while Naruto nodded his head. "Now, the first thing I want you to do is to put that high stamina to good use and begin jogging around the training field. I want five laps done in _three minutes!_ "

Naruto had his eyes widen at such an order before sighing seeing the smirk and "no negotiations look" Minato was giving him. And thus, began the first of many grueling training sessions that Naruto would have to face. He managed to get the five laps down but he did it in four minutes and forty-eight seconds. It wasn't bad as he was a minute off from the original goal. After that Minato began making Naruto do ten push-ups and sit-ups in one minute each. When he was able to do the set in one minute, he would increase the amount by another ten. When the physical training came to a stop, he had Naruto work on unlocking his chakra fully. It was a long two and a half hours of Naruto sitting completely still and working on making his chakra active. When he finally did it though he was ecstatic. That's when his dad up his training and began teaching him how to harness his chakra thoroughly. He taught him the academy level chakra control exercises which involved keeping a leaf attached to his forehead and fingertips without the leaf falling off or being blown away. The goal of the exercise was to get the leaf attached with only the smallest amount of chakra at one singular point.

This, however, took a bit longer than they thought as with the amount of chakra that Naruto already had inside of him and with the seal still siphoning chakra from Kyuubi and integrating it into his own systems, it was a lot to control. But one didn't dare say that Naruto Uzumaki wasn't determined for a boy his age. From weeks to even the passing months, Naruto followed the training set by his father. He would train until he spent up all of his energy for the day and camp out in the forest in the training ground. Since Kyuubi wanted Naruto to begin surviving off the land they had him go to the library to find any books about camping, books on herbalism to find plants and naturally grown fruit and nuts that would be good to eat. On a whim, he also grabbed a book on cooking since Minato wanted his son to have a better diet than what he was having at the moment.

Of course, a problem arose when Naruto showed he couldn't read. It was fine since he didn't really have anyone to properly teach him how to read words. So, they spent a good month on learning to read and write properly, even doing some calligraphy practice since Minato wanted to pass on some sealing knowledge that could be useful to him later on.

 **[Time Skip: 1 year and five months]**

The training that Naruto was set on plus the diet plan that was made by his father and Kyuubi, did the boy well. He was currently in top health in less than a year. His personal doctor and nurse were surprised to see him being _100%_ healthier than what he was before. It was amazing and they just sent him off since he was practically better than he used to be. His training was coming along well as he managed to push further than what used to do and run eight laps around the training ground in less than three and a half minutes. His push-ups and sit-ups set were increased to being three sets of 10 down in three minutes with only a thirty-second break. Each time he would be tired and do nothing but relax on the grassy plain but it was all for good. His ever-high stamina only increased more and his durability to continue the training only grew.

His chakra training didn't falter either. By the time two months had gone by he was able to do the leaf balance practice with such ease that he could stick them to him without even a mere thought as it was just instinct at that point. That was when he began having Naruto practice with more advanced level chakra control exercises. The first was the tree walking exercise. Though, unlike how you would normally do the exercise, Minato had the boy start off with his feet before switching to do it with his hands. He would have to balance his body perfectly to not throw himself off balance and lose concentration. As another training physical and chakra training exercise he would do pushups from the side of the tree he was on. There were several moments of him slipping off the tree and hit his head or him having used too much chakra and ended up being blasted off, breaking the bark of the tree.

During this time of his training, he also discovered a new type of chakra control exercise just from testing out a theory.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Naruto had just fallen off the tree he was using chakra to climb. He had made it halfway up this time only to have a slip of focus and fall back down to the earth on his back. Groaning from the pain he chose to just lay there for the meantime._

" _Don't worry son. You'll get the hang of it in no time." Came the voice of Minato while Naruto just sighed and nodded his head._

" _ **I have to say, you are coming along young one. It's impressive what humans are capable of nowadays. During our time, only priest or shrine maidens had such skills to do anything like that."**_ _Toga stated while Minato nodded his head. He had heard the stories of what it was like in the past from some older folks. Back when clans didn't exist as much as they did now and how demons were the only truly strong beings that ran the land. Soon, Naruto got up from his position and shook his head before wanting to try at it again. Of course, when he was about to climb the tree again, he stopped before a thought came to him._

 _If the point of the exercise was to use chakra to stick his hands or feet to the tree bark, what would happen if he were to do the opposite? But instead of the tree how would it affect if he was on the ground? Blinking a few times, he looked down to his feet before concentrating chakra there. Instead of trying to get them to stick to the ground he tried instead to_ push _away from the ground._

 _The results surprised each of them._

 _Naruto had slowly, but surely, began floating off the grassy land. Having to keep himself balanced since he technically wasn't even on a solid surface at the moment, he began to grin. 'Wow! I can't believe that worked!' he thought while Minato and Inuyasha had dumbfounded looks on their faces. Sesshomaru didn't show anything on his face but look_ slightly _intrigued. Toga and Kyuubi were around the same in being impressed while thinking of how this could benefit the boy._

 _As Naruto somewhat floated there he wondered if he could move while like this. Putting it to the test he tried going slow and move forward._

 _Keyword being:_ Tried

 _When he tried making a motion to go forward, he sort of blasted off forward, sliding across the ground and slamming face first into the tree he was previously climbing._

 _In the end, three out of five beings currently in his head were laughing their ass off at the boy while the other two were either impassive with a slight smirk or chuckling sheepishly at what happened._

 **[Flashback End]**

After pulling himself off the tree he and Minato decided to dub this new practice "Chakra Skating". While it was a hell of a lot harder to get down than the tree walking, he was making progress. Currently, he could move in one direction while shuffling to the sides to avoid anything that may be in his way. He still needed to work on fully turning without running face first into anything. Besides that little discovery though he managed to further his training and began moving towards kunai and shuriken target practice. Managing to get several real ones to use from a few shinobi who had _lost_ them after training. So far, he was able to hit the bullseye 6 out of 10 times and when using the body training dummy, he managed to hit each vital area at least twice out of the set of kunai he shot. It was only with a lot more practice that he would be able to get full "points" in each target that he hit. Of course, target practice went a little bit further than what he was doing. Minato and Toga explained that in the field he wouldn't be fighting stationary opponents and would need to practice with a moving target.

That was how they also introduced him to hunting when it came to his dietary plan. He would have to hunt small rabbits in the forest since they were some of the fastest animals on land to hunt. He would track one down before chasing after it and would be tasked to get a _clean_ hit on the rabbit. This would help teach him about precision with his thrown attacks. Able to hit a spot cleanly without unnecessary suffering to the animal. It took a while to get him used to such a thing his first few times but he was quick to get over it. Kyuubi took over and made sure Naruto knew how to properly skin his meal. He didn't just hunt rabbits though. He managed to track and hunt boars and a few deer. There was even a time he was forced to defend himself from an attacking medium sized tiger. It was tough but he was able to access some of his natural demon instincts to make the tiger run off before they injured each other anymore. While he suffered a bite wound on the collar of his neck, the tiger received several stab wounds that would cause internal bleeding if it stayed attached to him any longer than it was along with it also missing an eye after Naruto stabbed the beast directly there.

 **[Time Skip: Half a Year]**

"Alright, Naruto. I believe it is finally time for you to begin your yoki training." Toga said as they were all having a meeting in his head at the moment. His mindscape had changed, after several requests from Kyuubi, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. His mindscape was now a vast field of greenery with a castle home that resembled Toga's back when he was alive. It still kept the traditional Japanese feel to it while having some things from the current era to make it homier for the boy. Right now, they were currently in a training field near the castle with multiple training dummies and targets scattered around.

"I suggest starting with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's techniques first. At the moment, until you can find our swords, you'll have to learn how to use our abilities that don't require our weapons. Since me and Kyuubi- "

"Wait!" Naruto said while interrupting the silver-haired man for a second. He turned his gaze towards the big kitsune and decided to ask the one thing that's been on his mind for a while. "I've been meaning to ask; do you have a name?" This threw each person for a small loop and all eyes turned towards Naruto and the Kyuubi. "I mean, calling you Kyuubi is good and all, but I feel like it is more of a title to call you than a personal name you were given." At his words, the giant fox only grinned and laid back down on the ground. He was out of the cage and the seal transferred to being a collar around his neck. While it was annoying to him, it was definitely better than being stuck in that stuffy cage, or being crucified to a boulder with chains, or strapped around chains. Cursed red-headed women. They could have at least talked to him about what he wanted or if he was comfortable!

Opening up one red eye to stare at the group he huffed. "If you must know, yes. All we Biju have names. Now, will I ever tell you? Probably not. Not until I…. find you suitable to know it." The chakra beast said while closing his eye back so he could properly nap. Naruto huffed before crossing his arms. Deciding that the fox wouldn't budge he turned his focus back towards the others. Toga chuckled before deciding to just get straight to the point.

"Let's just move on to the demonstration of what you will be learning." Toga said before turning his eyes towards his two sons. "So, which one of you would like to teach him first?"

"Let the mutt go first. He has the simpler techniques that require only little skill in using them." Sesshomaru stated while Inuyasha growled at him before getting in his brother's face.

"And what about those poison claws or that damn whip you can manifest huh? I say those are pretty easy techniques to use!" The half-breed retorted rather loudly while Sesshomaru glared and pushed his head back against Inuyasha and let his own _slight_ growl out of his throat.

"Why not teach him one technique from both of you and you can choose which one would be the easiest for him to get down," Minato said while having a sweat drop at the back of his head watching the two brothers go at it again. He couldn't imagine how they used to be since Toga told him it was much worse between the two before. Considering they apparently tried to kill each other on almost a daily basis every time they met in person. Minato watched the two brothers look to him before glaring at each other before making a 'hn' noise and turning away from each. He could have sworn they were related to the Uchiha with how they did that.

So, it was decided that Sesshomaru would teach Naruto his Dokkasō (Poison Luster Claw) while Inuyasha taught him his Hijin Kessō (Blades of Blood). Both were pretty tough in figuring out how they worked. With the Poison Luster Claws, he needed to literally make his yoki act like poison. More than how his yoki would be too. The one good thing about it was that he didn't have to worry about being poisoned since with the technique he gains a poison resistance. He went through several different training dummies, both in the real world and in his mindscape, in order to get it down. Not only could he use them up close he could also shoot the poison out of his claws.

Learning how to use the Blades of Blood was somewhat easier since he unknowingly used them when he went full on Yokai on that chunin in the alley. Being able to accurately use them though, that was another thing entirely. Naruto was happy he had an _EXTREME_ healing factor thanks to the Kyuubi and both side of his family. Considering every time, he pierced his skin with his nails to call upon some blood, right after throwing the blades he would notice his hand was already healed. He actually wondered if anything could properly wound him. He knew if he gained a rather larger type wound then he had no doubt it would take probably an hour for it to heal up.

 _Maybe_

By the end of his training, Naruto made his way back to his apartment. It's been a long two years for him and all the training he went through was definitely worth it all. He actually couldn't wait till he left to go find one of the swords that he would inherit. Each Inu-yokai told him about each sword he would need to find and obtain. While some of them would be in their graves, like Tessaiga and Bakusaiga being in Inuyasha and Sesshomaru respectfully. Tensaiga was actually not in either Sesshomaru's or his father's grave. Currently, it was unknown where it was, but they had ways to find the sword. Sō'unga was a sword he wouldn't ever possess, not that he even wanted to after hearing the stories about what it could do. The evil sword was still in hell and would remain trapped in there for no one to get. EVER.

….

….

 _Hopefully_

Naruto didn't like the look on their face when they said that to him. But either way, the sword wasn't his problem at the moment. He did ask them would he ever get a sword of his own to wield. Toga and Sesshomaru both confirmed that it could be a possibility for him to form his sword to use or have one made for him. He would just have to find a demon blacksmith to commission one. Totosai was most likely not around anymore, though he probably had a few descendants. Possibly.

Beyond all of his training though there was one thing that had Naruto excited. He was finally going to be allowed to enter the academy! The old man had already told him he was in the process of refining the academics to make sure that _EVERY CHILD_ knew _EXACTLY_ what they were going to get themselves into. The life of a shinobi was no laughing matter. It wasn't all saving princesses and being recognized by highly influential people. They even had a conversation not too long ago about reinstating the history of the Uzumaki back into the textbooks. They had all the other clans in the books and out of all of them, the Uzumaki were their _GREATEST_ allies in the past. Konoha may not be standing still if it weren't for them. Hiruzen even confided to Naruto that his biggest regret would be that he was too late in sending back up to his clan.

The old man told Naruto all about them. He knew Naruto was or was going to be, strong enough to handle anyone in the future that would come after him due to any side of his family. It was also a good weightlifter off his shoulders to tell Naruto who his other family half was. Naruto himself was fascinated by the tales of the Uzumaki clan and asked his father to up his training in fuinjutsu so he could make his mother and his other ancestors proud. He also asked the old Sarutobi if the island could ever be visited. He wanted to pay his respects sometime whenever he could visit there. While Hiruzen at first was a little unsure about it, he said that one day when he was promoted to chunin he could take a mission out there to see if he could recover any family heirlooms. Naruto whole heartily agreed to this.

 **[Rise of the InuKitsune]**

"Alright! Today's the day! Nothing can stop me now!" Naruto said to himself as he got up from his bed. Hurrying into his bathroom to wash up he made sure he had everything he would need. He managed to obtain a new set of clothing from one of the shinobi stores. Surprisingly, the person behind the counter was a bad employee as he managed to get all his stuff on a discount. As in he literally walked in and walked out with the clothes since the person couldn't even bother to ring him out. It was no skin off his bones though.

Currently, he was wearing a white and red kimono top that had the Uzumaki swirl on the back. Over top, he had a breastplate and a few shoulder pads for armor that matched the same kind that Toga wore but to a lesser degree so he could still move quickly while still being protected. On his waist was actually a belt that had several pouch attachments for him to keep his kunai and shuriken. For pants, he wore white hakama that had purple claw markings running down the sides. It sort of matched his whiskers on his face. Covering his feet were steel-toed sandals that were both comfortable and flexible. All in all, he had to say he looked like a badass. Being a combination of all three Inu-yokai outfits. All he was missing was the swords. Of course, he could fix that by getting a bokken to practice with. Probably three of them just in case he overtaxed one.

After eating a nice hearty breakfast of rabbit stew with some orange juice he set off to get to the academy. He wanted to be there early so as to make a good impression. And if anyone tried to mess with him? Well, the hospital wasn't that far from the academy.

Running through the street at an extremely fast pace, making himself a silver and red blur to everyone else, he was able to make it to the academy easily. Looking at a nearby wall he saw which classroom he would be attending and quickly made his way there. Walking in through the door he noticed that he may have gotten there a bit too early. Not even their sensei was at his or her desk. Shrugging he moved up the steps and decided to take a seat closer to the back and near a window.

Instead of sitting there bored-like, Naruto pulled out his calligraphy kit. He was still in the beginning stages of being able to write seals for just storage and he needed to keep practicing his handwriting. Dipping the brush into the ink bottle he began the writing exercise while being fully engrossed into his task. As his hand flew across the page, he never noticed another person making their way into the classroom. This person was surprised to see him though and silently made their way up to seat in the seat next to him. The person was obviously female from the way her midnight black hair flowed down her back and from how it was obvious she was possibly the closest girl of their age group to already have a training bra on. Her budding chest wasn't obvious from the dark blue turtleneck shirt she wore but, in a few years, it would be too hard to hide from anyone. Her charcoal eyes glanced over to his hand glide across the paper with the strange symbols and words he was writing confusing her.

"Are you gonna say something or just keep staring?" His voice surprised her as she looked up and could see he had a small grin on his face while glancing up at her. She huffed and turned away while crossing her arms before glancing back slowly.

"What exactly are you doing?" She asked him. Her voice was stern but also soft to hear. There was also hints of curiosity as she continued to watch him. His hand was moving faster than before as he completed the exercise.

"If you must know little raven." He said while making her growl and glare at him for giving her such a nickname making him chuckle. "I'm practicing my calligraphy. It is an important skill to learn if you want to be successful in fuinjutsu." He said while the girl looked a little confused having never heard of such a thing.

"And what is fuinjutsu?" she asked. Neither of the two noticed the rest of their classmates slowly piling inside the classroom with a few females already having slight jealous looks from the girl sitting next to possibly one of the most handsome boys in their year. They both ignored most of this though.

"Well, that is pretty easy to explain. Fuinjutsu is the art of seals. From seal creation to identification. Someone who knows how to create seals can do many different things. Some of the regular stuff shinobi use seals for are for storage scrolls. A storage seal and explosive seal are one of the simplest to create. They can get complicated though depending on how big of storage you need or what exactly you are sealing away. Then for explosives, you need to know if it will be lethal or not, how much explosive power will be in it, does it have trigger seal. All that kind of stuff. It isn't easy either as you need to have perfect handwriting in order to make a seal _correctly_. If you make a single mistake in the writing then either the seal won't work or could possibly blow up on you. The seal may also do an effect you didn't want to happen. It is a long process to train yourself to be a seal expert since there aren't even many _seal masters_ out in the world currently. All of what I am doing is self-taught." He finished while placing his brush down and began placing his kit up. The girl beside him was actually surprised at how much he knew about this subject and wondered if it would be covered sometime in their years at the academy. The other students who had been listening in were also surprised at this kid knowing such knowledge before they even began their time here!

"Interesting, but sounds troublesome." Came the voice of one lazy looking boy who instantly put his head down on the table in front of him while those near him could hearing him snoring making them swear drop at the fact this boy just fell asleep so fast. Ignoring the lazy Nara boy, which he could only be since only Naras could say something like that, the girl next to Naruto put her attention back on him and figured that this boy could be a great help in her time here. Her Ka-chan had told her and her brother, who was sitting closer in the front and just staring out the window, to make some friends while they were here. Her brother could have at least sat next to someone like she did. Fucking loner.

"What's your name?" She asked the silver-haired boy. Looking at his hair she couldn't help but think it most likely felt like the finest silk. His clothing was also interesting since she never seen anyone else wear something like that before.

"Wouldn't it be politer for you to introduce yourself first?" He replied with her growling more before crossing her arms again and huffing.

"Sakimo Uchiha."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

He placed his hand out and she grudgingly shook it. Soon everyone began to settle down when the door opened up and in came a tanned chunin with a scar across the bridge of his nose. Behind him came another chunin with very light blue hair who wore his headband like a bandana.

"Hello, class! My name is Iruka Umino and next to me is Mizuki. We will be your instructors for the remainder of your time here. There will be a time when we pass you off to other Jounin level shinobi to teach you other aspects of being a shinobi. Those that will take over are experts in their field and will make sure you understand everything being taught. Is that understandable?" Getting a resounding 'Hai!' from the class he smiled while his eyes went over each person in the room so to recognize them when he began calling the roll. He noticed that there was actually a big number of students in here that were clan heirs. That was a little surprising but shouldn't be too difficult to handle. Then his eyes landed on to a silver-haired kid with purple tinted whisker marks. Seeing the smirk on his face made him know that he was ready for everything they could throw at him.

Chuckling a little Iruka picked up the roster and began calling out names to see who was here. All the while Naruto sat in the back prepared to soak in all the knowledge that would be taught to him. He would become the greatest shinobi and the strongest Daiyokai to ever live!

( **And done! It is late at night right now and I should be sleeping! I would write more but honestly just getting to 5k+ is good enough for me at the moment. If I wanted to get to 10k+ then it would be for like REALLY BIG MAJOR kind of chapters that would have a lot of action and plot development. Now, onto a few things that should be explained and talked about.**

 **Naruto's training: As you've read from the first chapter, he will eventually leave Konoha to find the swords left by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. This will happen after the first, let's say, 3 years. That way when he will have some knowledge under his belt and when he leaves with an escort, still thinking on who to actually help Naruto on this, he won't be totally defenseless. Not that he is in the first place. Once he at least finds I guess** _ **ONE**_ **of the swords, probably have him find two, then he can return to continue his time in the academy. With the academy, it is being changed to be better. Everyone will graduate at the age of 15 (Team Gai would be 16 or 17 when they graduate and are a team). You'll see some of the changes I've thought up for the academy to do. Some may seem familiar.**

 **Sakimo: Yep! Female Uchiha who is the sister, twin, of Sasuke. Why? Because fuck it!**

 **Abilities: Now, I already know Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's abilities without the swords and with them. What there isn't any info of is the abilities that their father had. Now, I am opened to suggestions on what some of his skills could be that he had. There are also some abilities that he can gain from Kyuubi. Like Fox Fire is something I know he can get. Maybe some minor illusion abilities.**

 **Swords: Already talked a bit about this but I am opened to suggestions about what kind of sword Naruto should get forged from one of his own fangs and the abilities that could come with it. Can be a mix of Inu and Kitsune abilities.**

 **Pairing: Unlike my other stories I am not disclosing what the pairing(s) will be in this story. AT ALL! No polls and no suggestions. Well, you can suggest but I probably won't do it. Maybe. Who knows? Oh, wait! I do! *Pretend evil laughter***

 **Anyways, that is all. There will be a chapter three, four, and five of this that will be posted before anything else. Maybe. I may just do Chapter three and Four then update the other stories. Meh. I got time. Also, I would like to wish everyone a HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A GRAND NEW YEAR!**

 **Jangoman, SIGNING OUT!** )


	3. Chapter 3: Academy Life Flying By

**Chapter 3: Academy Life Flying By**

"Alright, class today we will be going over some basic combat practices. Each of you will be partnered up with someone of our choosing. Mizuki and I will demonstrate what it is you will be practicing with each other, then you will mirror what we did with each other. As you go through the motions we will be walking around to check and fix any errors in your stances." The scarred chunin known as Iruka said. Each of his students nodded and were transfixed on watching the two instructors. Iruka and Mizuki got in front of each before moving into a loose combat stance. It was simply the academy standard style that was meant to give the students a basic understanding of how to properly throw a punch, kick, how to block properly, and proper footwork. They started with a straight punch from Iruka with Mizuki parrying before going in with a mid-height knee while Iruka moved his hands down to block the attack and back off. Then Mizuki moved forward with a left hook into right before going with a kick. Iruka blocked the left hook before ducking the right and blocking the kick. The kids that weren't from clan families watched them with adapt interest while those that were from clans paid attention a little. They were already taught how to fight properly by their parents so this was just like a refresher course, especially since their families had their own fighting styles they were to use. It was important to learn this though since it was the basics to know for any fighting style to properly work right.

"I hope you all paid attention because now you will be performing the same thing," Mizuki said while holding back a sneer from seeing the silver head _boy_ standing next to the Uchiha girl. Why the Hokage protected the demon, he had no idea, but he would do what he could to make it so the demon didn't make it through the academy. Though, considering the changes that would be happening throughout the year it could prove to be difficult. Iruka grabbed a clipboard and began calling out names for people to partner up with.

"Naruto and Sakimo, you two are partners." The two mentioned got into position with each other while a few male students where watching, read glaring, at the duo since they wished to be partnered up with the raven-haired girl. The same could be said about the few girls that wanted to try getting close to the exotic looking boy.

Granted the two in question didn't pay attention or care as they were squaring off with one another. As the lesson began Naruto began first while Sakimo reacted how Mizuki showed before retaliating and Naruto moving to defense. After that, they switched and Sakimo started the assault first and Naruto defended before reacting. It went like this for a while as the two chunin instructors went around walking between their students to correct any mistakes they were making. As the two continued to practice it was Sakimo who decided to start up a conversation her sparring partner.

"So, are you from a clan?" Naruto raised a brow form the question while they switched up the basic practice once Iruka and Mizuki demonstrated the next basic combo attacks. "It's just that you have strange silver hair and those markings on your face are almost like the Inuzuka." Blocking a high kick before switching to attacking with an elbow that Naruto deflected before shrugging his shoulders.

"Can't say. Was born with them and I'm an orphan. Not like I would know much about my family." Naruto lied smoothly while his partner didn't question it any further. While in the technical sense he would belong to a clan, two if not three, he didn't want to tell anyone yet. Information like that was vital and he didn't need anyone knowing about his parentage if what Minato told was anything to go by. A father that single-handedly ended a war and a mother that had a temper to back up her own prowess as a kunoichi. Both S-rank in the bingo book with a flee-on-sight order from Iwa and Kumo respectively.

The only good thing about the changes he had was that no one would know that he was either of their children. Of course, that was also a little disappointing but he at least had a personality that could match them both.

Sakimo frowned at that and couldn't help but feel a little bad about bringing it up. "Sorry." She said while everyone stopped at Iruka calling their attention. Naruto simply shrugged it off and let her know it was okay. Soon the group of kids was led towards a target practice field. Each target being around 15 ft away from their starting position.

"Alright, for this practice we will be testing your throwing skills. You will be tested with both kunai and shuriken." Iruka said while holding his clipboard and began calling out each student to come up. Most of the civilian children scored around average with some being below that with those scores being either 5 out of 10 to 3 out of 10 for the shuriken test and then 4 out 8 for the kunai test. The few kids that were from shinobi families that weren't apart of clans managed to score a little above average or average. Most of the clan children managed to score average to above average with Sakimo getting the highest score for the female students being 7 out of 8 for the kunai and then an 8 out of 10 for the shuriken.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're up." Hearing his name, the said boy walked forward and took the kunai and shuriken from his sensei. Feeling the weight and looking up at the targets, Naruto could only smirk. He's been doing this for two years _and_ he's been hunting moving targets. _Fast_ targets. As far as he was a concern.

There were several "shink" noises and everyone watched each kunai hitting all the marks on the dummy.

He had this in the bag.

8 out of 8

 _'Too easy.'_ Naruto thought while preparing the shuriken before tossing them in quick succession.

Least to say that they all hit their marks making those behind Naruto widen their eyes and mouths agape. There were a few challenging eyes in the crowd of students with each of them ready to become rivals of the silver-haired kid. Naruto himself was simply smirking still before turning his head to his sensei with Iruka looking amazed. Not many could get top marks on their first try. Mizuki though was resisting the urge to glare at the smug looking kid. He was lucky this time but he would change how things played out next time.

Moving back with the other students he stood next to Sakimo, who he noticed was staring at him with challenging eyes but had a _slight_ smirk on her own face. Naruto knew she was ready to show him up next time and do better than him or get the same marks. Nothing would suffice until she was realized as his rival for the top. The silver head boy would be ready for whatever she threw at him. Soon everyone was moved back inside the academy while Iruka told them they had thirty minutes for lunch. Everyone found some tables inside or found a place to chill outside. Naruto found him a nice place on a tree branch to relax and eat his bento box. He's been getting good at cooking lately and made himself two bento boxes. Inside the one in his lap, he had Tamagoyaki, tempura, two things of onigiri, and some curry. The smell was amazing and the taste was exquisite! Hearing the sound of footsteps Naruto looked down while holding a piece of the tempura in his mouth. The one walking up to him was Sakimo, but she wasn't alone as a boy who looked similar to her, if shorter by a few inches, walked next to her.

"Mind if we join you?" Sakimo said while she watched Naruto finish the tempura before shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't mind. So, is that your brother?" he stated then asked while the girl nodded before elbowing the boy in his ribs causing him to grunt before glaring at her. They seemed to have some kind of debate with their eyes before Sakimo placed her hand on her hip intensified her glare at him. Hearing clicking of his teeth Naruto watched the boy look up at him with as little interest that he could muster.

"Yes, I'm Sakimo-nee brother. My name is Sasuke." He said before moving to sit at the base of the tree and didn't say anything else while digging into his bento that their mother made. Sakimo growled a little before shaking her head at her brother's lack of socialism.

"Sorry about him. He's such a loner that I'm forced to make him go hang out with others. Even at home, I have to make him at least acknowledge when one of our cousins or aunts and uncles stop by." She said while Naruto chuckled and waved it off. Some people just liked to have their space. Sakimo moved to the tree and sat next to her brother while eating from her own bento.

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but are you, two twins?" Hearing the question, they both looked up to Naruto as he hopped down from his perch with his box. They could both smell the food he had and it smelled great to them. The food didn't look like it was store bought either so it means he must have made it himself.

"Yep." Came the almost monotone-like voice of Sasuke while his sister only sighed. Why couldn't he be livelier? Not like all bubble gums and raindrops happy, but some kind of joy in making a friend with their classmate. Something. Anything! But nope. At least he didn't take much from their father on the arrogant side. Could possibly be due to Itachi and their mom making sure his more…. extreme teachings didn't get to them.

"Yes, like Mr. Sunshine here simply put it." Getting a glare from Sasuke only made her smirk back. "We are twins with me being the oldest by a good minute." She bragged with her brother simply rolling his eyes. She always liked to throw that out. Just because she was born not even a full minute before he made her think she was always top "dog" around between both of them. Despite the fact, he acted more mature than her and even did a few things better, like chakra control. "We do also have an older brother named Itachi. He's currently an ANBU black ops member. They call him the prodigy and pride of our whole clan as well as one other." Naruto nodded at that while finding a seat next to her on her right side. Sasuke was on her left and was simply nodding along with what she told him while eating some of the udon he had.

"Sounds nice. He must be busy a lot then and teach you guys a few things?" Getting a nod from the ravenette girl he nodded himself before going back to eating his lunch.

 ** _"Must you talk with such filth."_** Came the voice of Kyuubi. Naruto wondered what was with the extra venom he had in his voice when he said filth when speaking about the two.

 _'What do you have against them? They weren't even around or would remember your attack!'_

 ** _"They're Uchiha! That makes them cursed and filth!"_**

 _'And what exactly do you have against the Uchiha clan?'_

Hearing a loud growl from inside his head made Naruto and the others know that Kyuubi must have had a bad history with the clan. **_"Their accursed dojustu that they are known for has the capabilities to control me and my kin. There was only one strong enough though to do such a thing and his name was Madara Uchiha. The Head of the Uchiha clan and one of the Founder of this rotten village. He used me in his battle to fight Hashirama. While it wasn't Madara, there was an Uchiha that attacked your mother and this fool here. He was the reason I was ripped out of your mother and was set to attack the village."_**

This was new information that Naruto didn't know about. Minato himself was worried for the fact that if that masked man was a full Uchiha who had such strength to control the Kyuubi, then he could grow to be as strong as Madara was in his time. What was worse is that no one else knew about such a rogue running around the elemental nations doing who knows what. He would need to make sure he uses the time he has with his son wisely and make sure he prepares him as best he can to face such a threat. Naruto couldn't do much but shake his head and think about how he was going to need to step up his training more. If that Uchiha was still out there then he may try to come back for him to get to the Kyuubi. Who knows when that would happen. For now, he would need to focus on the now and get through the academy and then make sure he has everything prepared for when he leaves the village to find one of the swords from his ancestors. Which reminded him to go get a bokken from one of the shinobi shops. Was time he started to learn how to properly wield one.

He was brought out of his thoughts from the sound of someone calling his name. Blinking and looking up he saw that both Sakimo and Sasuke were staring at him. "Sorry, what was that?"

Shaking their heads simultaneously they both packed up their lunch before standing at the same time. Naruto had to raise an eyebrow at that perfect synch between the both of them. Must be a twin thing.

"We said that the bell rang and it was time for us to head back to class." They both said at the same time before moving to head back inside.

Could you say creepy? Shrugging the young inuyokai hybrid got up from his spot on the ground before placing his lunch back in its pack and went to catch up with them. The rest of the day was filled with lectures dealing with the history of Konohagakure no Sato while talking about the first Hokage and how he brought the clans together in Hi no Kuni alongside Madara Uchiha. They didn't go into detail about the whole betrayal thing that Madara did or how he controlled the Kyuubi once, which was mostly so the young generation wouldn't be affected by the tension and gap that there was between the Uchiha clan and the village itself. It was there since Tobirama was Hokage and grew even further after the Kyuubi attack with the slight rumors (while being hidden fact) about the Kyuubi being controlled by an Uchiha that fateful night. The less the younger generation knew the more the current Hokage could work on mending the rift between the Uchiha and the Village.

Beyond the lessons they also learned a few chakra exercises; Naruto showed off a little bit more with having the exercises down. While he did play off that it took him a while, he did slowly begin to show his skill in the practice that they were given. Not his fault he already was working on completing tree climbing and moving to water walking, while also discovering a somewhat new method of chakra control exercise. For some of the students, it made them jealous that this kid was doing so good so early on. Others found their own determination to catch up and get to his level. And the few found this to be another thing to try and beat the silver-haired kid at.

 **[Rise of the InuKitsune]**

It was the end of the day at the academy and Naruto was seen walking with Kiba out of the academy doors. They were currently discussing the day they had and how Naruto was showing everyone up. Naruto simply shrugged and had a smirk on his face while Kiba rolled his eyes while pushing him some. They shared a laugh with each other while Akamaru barked from Kiba's hoodie.

"What exactly are you going to do now?" Kiba said while Naruto thumbed down towards the shops.

"I planned on visiting one of the shinobi shops to see if I could get me some supplies and possibly a bokken."

"A bokken? You're going to practice with a sword? Isn't that for samurai." He questioned while his last was more of a statement since he didn't see many shinobi with swords before.

"No. Not fully. There is a couple of shinobi who use swords, the most you'll see that carry them are the ANBU. Though I think I remember reading something about Kumogakure and Kirigakure having the most shinobi and kunoichi that practice kenjutsu." He said while Kiba hummed and tried to picture himself with a sword but thought it was awkward. The Inuzuka clan didn't really use any weapons considering they were weapons themselves along with their ninken.

"I don't think I could see myself getting into that," Kiba said after a while with Naruto shrugging. The art of kenjutsu wasn't for everyone. For him though, he would most likely be a prodigy with one. Considering who his demon ancestors were and who his mother was, it would almost be an insult if he didn't take up a sword to use.

"How about ninja claws then?" Kiba was ready to turn that option down because of what his clan was known for but then gave it some thought. Sure, his clan had that feral jutsu of theirs to use but if they actually had some weapons on their hands to use alongside their techniques, it could be very effective.

"Mind if I come in the shop with you?" the young Inuzuka asked while his best friend chuckled and shook his head. Walking further into the village shopping district that held more of the shinobi shops they spent their time trying to find a nice place for weapons. It proves to be a somewhat difficult task when half the shops wanted nothing to do with one of them or tried to make one pay a higher price than the other would. Kiba wasn't blind to the way some, correction, _most_ of the villagers treated Naruto. He always questioned why there was hate for him. Sure, the pranks he pulled off seemed a little out of hand, unorthodox, dangerous, outright impractical when you thought of it in a logical sense and yet it still worked, but that wasn't enough to warrant all that hate against him. There had to be something else to it. Their little search came to an end when they found a shop that had a large demon wind blade on the front above the doors.

"What do you think, sixth times the charm?" Naruto asked while Kiba just chuckled and moved into the store first.

"Oh, some young customers! And two handsome ones as well." The voice of a woman spoke out from behind the counter while the two inspiring-to-be shinobi looked up and saw the woman smiling at them with nothing but pure kindness that they swear she was glowing and secretly an angel. She had short to medium length brown hair, freckles going across her face with a cute button nose. Her eyes were bright green in color with hints of mischief in them. She currently wore a red blouse sleeveless blouse that didn't do much to hide her C-cup breast from view as she leaned on the counter. While they couldn't see it, she had on jeans that fit her form nicely, showing off her hips and rear for anyone to see. Naruto had to estimate that she was probably 5'5 in height.

"My name is Aika, what can I do for you two today?" She asked with a tilt of her head and a warm smile making Kiba blush some. Chuckling at his friend he shoved him before looking around the shop.

"Well, I don't know about him, but I could use a good bokken. One that can handle the abuse of an extreme period of use while also being able to have chakra channeled through it." Naruto said while the woman behind the counter hummed before stepping from her spot behind the counter and walked around to move next to him before grabbing a black colored bokken.

"Well, the only thing we have is this right here. It is made out of special chakra metal and shaped to have the weight of a real sword. There are also some seals used to make the length of it grow so it would be perfect to keep on you as you get older or until you are able to get your own sword to use." She explained while Naruto was looking on with wide eyes and staring at the interesting item in her hand. It was perfect for him; the only problem was the unknown price.

"How much would it be exactly?"

"That would cost you around 5500 kid, as well as an extra fee for any beginner kenjutsu scrolls you may want to buy." This new voice came from the back with a man that was both buff and tall. He had a scruffy trimmed beard while having medium to long hair that was tied into a ponytail in the back. The color being dark black with a mix of white at the edges. He had on a blacksmith apron over a dirty grey shirt. His face had a scar that ran from his left cheek down to his chin in a diagonal. His eyes were a shade of brown that almost went to hazel in different lighting. He was currently wiping his hands off on his apron while moving to stand in front of the two. Both Kiba and Naruto thought this man was a giant when he only stood at the height of 5'10. Granted he was a good head above the woman beside him the point.

"Names Dai Hirugashi. Glad to be of service to you." He said while holding his hand out to the young shinobi in training in front of him. Naruto held his hand out and shook it while Kiba still stared from the front of the store. First a beautiful maiden of a woman who seemed to be an Angel and then this giant of a man who looked like he could take on any shinobi in the village. His dumbfounded staring came to an end when he was shoved out of the doorway to the ground by a new person entering the shop.

"Hey, tou-san. I'm back from training." A young girl with brown hair in a panda hairstyle said while looking down at the boy on the floor with the puppy barking at him. Her eyes then raised up to look at the silverette that was shaking her tou-san's hand while staring back at her with a tilt of his head. If it weren't for the control, she kept on herself from being a "girly girl" then she would have screamed out kawaii from how cute he was right then. Shaking her head from having such thoughts about some admittedly handsome boy in her family store she turned her attention to her Ka-san, who had the most knowing smile on her face for some reason.

"Hey, Tenten. How's my little panda girl doing after her hard day of training?" Jugo asked while the now named Tenten narrowed her eyes at him and pouted slightly. She was going to become a Kunoichi for crying out! Couldn't her tou-san leave the kiddy names behind? And so, what she liked having her hair in two buns! That didn't give him the right to tease her about looking like a panda.

"It was fine tou-san." She said while walking off behind the counter and to the back. Their family shop doubled as their home so she could easily go up the stairs to get to her room. Dai sighed and shook his head before looking up to the roof of his shop.

"They grow up so fast. One minute you're playing a game with them and feeding them their favorite sweets. The next, they are trying to grow up and achieve their dreams." It was here that Naruto grew a sweatdrop at the back of his head when he saw the man burst into tears that ran down his face like a waterfall. "I'm losing my baby girl too fast!"

 _'You wouldn't have acted like this if you were still alive right?'_ Naruto's question was aimed at Minato who could only chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

 _"Of course, I wouldn't. It probably would have been your mother who did the crying for when you tried acting grown up. It would also be her that would smack you down if you thought you were too old to listen to her."_ If possible, Naruto's sweatdrop grew larger at hearing such a thing but he couldn't help gain a smile. Hearing more about his mother from his father always brought a smile to his face. He wanted to learn as much about her that he could with however long Minato would be staying in his head.

Naruto turned his attention back to those in front of him as he watched Akia smack him upside the head with a large frying pan, oddly enough, Naruto could see the words "Made by Yoshino Nara" on the side of the handle. Now, why would this woman have a frying pan that was a trademark by one of the mothers in Konoha? That was a question and mystery Naruto decided to leave alone while the man on the floor recovered and stood up. Dai took the black bokken and went to the counter before ringing the item up and looked down at the squirt.

"So, is this all you're going to be getting or did you want one of those beginner kenjutsu scrolls as well?"

"I suppose getting a scroll on the basics couldn't hurt."

"The basics are essential."

"Are you just saying that because I'm buying something else?"

"Hehe, guess you caught me."

Naruto shook his head with a smirk before paying the man the amount due while Akia got the scroll he needed for basic kenjutsu stances and strikes. Placing all this together she handed the scroll and bokken over to Naruto who took the items with a small thank you while turning and looking at Kiba who had his hands on some claws. Ninja claws to be exact. He watched as his best friend weighed the items in his hands before putting them over his hands. They acted like gauntlets, making it so you could freely grab something or grip the bar in order to make better strikes when attacking. They were also made with chakra enhanced metal; meaning he could push his chakra into it and make his attacks even more deadly. If he learned a few elemental ninjutsu he could probably find a way to bath the claws in that particular element. Nodding to himself, Kiba walked to the counter and placed them there while also asking for any beginner scrolls to use with them. Once he purchased the items, he and Naruto walked out of the store and decided to call it a day and head to their separate homes to train with their new items and go over the scrolls.

 **[Rise of the InuKitsune]**

To Naruto the first year at the Academy went as smoothly as it possibly could have.

Of course, when you have an asshole constantly trying to mess up your grades _then_ that smooth ride becomes bumping and annoying.

Throughout the year a few of the senseis he's had, besides Iruka interestingly, have all tried to sabotage his time here! Well, not all of them, but a good few. None more than the blue-haired bastard known as Mizuki. That piece of human waste could hide it all he wanted but Naruto had grown to read people pretty easy. He had to if he wanted to know who on the streets was actually being nice to him or had an ulterior motive behind those fake smiles of theirs. Anytime they were given a test he noticed how Mizuki would always be the one to give him a test that was either a few grades higher than what was meant to be given out to them or the questions had a small genjutsu on them to make each question be in the wrong place, making it so he would answer wrongly. The first time it happened he was told by his tenant about it with Minato confirming what the Kyuubi said was true. Not only did this annoy him but he had to go back and change some of the answers before time ran out. He managed to pass the test with 78% which only happened because he had to really reread each question and figure out which answer was meant to go to what. Anytime he got a test given to him by Iruka he would always pass with a high grade.

The best part about having your dad in your head; He knew practically everything on these tests.

The test wasn't the only things that the asshole tried to sabotage him in. No, he would try at everything. When it was time for the spars against their sensei, he noticed that Mizuki would not be holding his punches against him as much as he did everyone else. Naruto was glad that he was speedy and could deflect at best most of the attacks before the spar would end. Of course, since he wasn't supposed to be holding back, he made sure that Mizuki felt every _punch_ and _kick_ he threw. There was even a time that the chunin managed to piss Naruto off, showing he had a slight temper comparable to Kushina and Inuyasha, that he kicked the poor man straight in the nuts. All the guys winced and held their own junk on instinct while watching the man fall to the ground. All the girls seemed to giggle or shake their head while having small smirks. Maybe they should try that more often? Only when needed of course.

Mizuki was absent a for the week to have his crotch healed from all the abuse.

Anytime the class would do any chakra exercises or display the usage of a technique, Naruto swears that he would feel a slight disruption to his control and whatever he would do would mess him up. Since the new curriculum was added one of the practices that were added to the academy was for more advanced chakra control practices to be added. One of them was a balancing exercise that Naruto hadn't tried before. You were supposed to stand on a pillar with one foot and use your chakra to keep your body still, while they used a giant fan to blow extremely strong wind, which was to be felt like a standard B-rank wind jutsu, at you. The wind would push many off of it since they weren't attached to the pillar correctly. Naruto thought he could easily do this since he has been practicing how to walk on trees and run on water. Doing something like this would be no problem.

Of course, when he actually got up to it, he felt strange. While he had no proof, he knew he could have sworn he saw Mizuki go through hand seals before focusing on him. It was only when the wind began blowing that he felt his chakra not act right and he was sent flying off the pillar. He tried again and this time his chakra pushed out too much and he flying up since the chakra pushed him in that direction with the wind carrying him off before he rolled to a stop on the ground.

That was one of Mizuki's more successful plans and if it weren't for the fact that each practice was being marked down when done, he wouldn't care much since he knew where his control currently was. It wasn't _perfect_ by any means but he had a good grasp on it. Enough that a simple exercise like this shouldn't have been difficult for him. Sure, he probably would have wobbled a few seconds but he would eventually get back steady.

Naruto didn't take any of this lying down though. He devised several… _harmless_ pranks for the chunin. One day when they were having a lesson on the many ninja tools a shinobi had at their disposal and the many uses that they had. As such Naruto used this lesson and showed everyone one of many possibilities you could do with such items as say, ninja wire. He snuck into the academy at night to set everything up and when the trap was triggered by Mizuki, there was no stopping the wild ride he went on. Even now Naruto could still see it happen perfectly in his head and it made him chuckle.

 **[Flashback!]**

 _It was a perfectly fine day. Mizuki made sure he got up early, did a few minor exercises to get his body in full function, and ate a nice bowl of cereal. He made it to the academy and had to hold back the sneer that wanted to show up on his face. How could that old coot for a Hokage make him work here instead of doing something more useful with his time? Old bastard had the gall to put him in this position just because some suspicious aspects came up during his missions. At least he could make sure the demon filth didn't succeed much through the academy. He needed to make sure he did his sabotage more sneakily though. He was sure the brat was catching on to what he was doing._

 _As Mizuki continue his thoughts he didn't see the trip wire made with ninja wire in front of him. By the time he felt the activation of whatever he tripped it was too late. As his leg broke the trap, he could hear some kind of mechanism in the walls go off before out of nowhere several kunai came out at an angle while having more ninja wire at the ends and wrapped around his legs._

 _"What the hell?!" It was all he was able to get out as he felt a strong tug pull his legs before his entire body was pulled through the wall. He was soon taken on a wild ride as the wire pulled him through the ventilation shafts and through classrooms. The process was so disorienting that he wasn't able to grab a kunai and break the wire wrapped around his legs._

 _In the classroom that Iruka was teaching he stopped his lecture for a second and checked his watch. Mizuki wasn't usually the one to run late; He would always come in right after him. That was when he heard a strange rumbling through the halls before he turned his head in alarm as the door was busted open and in came Mizuki screaming his head off as he was thrown across the whole room. Many students had to duck down in order to not get hit by the flying man as the ninja wire smacked him around on many different strange corners. Using the desks to make sharp turns and smack him across the walls and at one-point smack back into the roof and was pulled through the vents again before coming back out. Iruka then saw as Mizuki was pulled through the window which he just noticed was open a lot more than what he usually had it at. Running to the windows, as did the rest of the class with one-person smirking and chuckling as he watched the chunin, everyone couldn't help but stare in awe at how whatever that was pulling their sensei took him through the academy training field and slammed on the training posts or on the fence that surrounded the academy sparing arena. Then they watch his body disappear into the trees._

 _What they couldn't was Mizuki slamming against all the trees the ninja wire went around before he eventually made it back into the opening before the wire finally reached its end and Mizuki was slammed into the academy wall. Everyone watching winced but couldn't but laugh a little at such an elaborate prank done on the man._

 _Sakimo, Sasuke, and Shikamaru turned their eyes over to Naruto who had a smirk on his face while he glanced at them and gave them all a wink while grinning. Sasuke and Shikamaru sighed but had small smiles on their faces. Sakimo shook her head and had her own smirk while looking back at the chunin doing his best to stand up but failing. She hoped she could see more of Naruto's pranks in action like this. And if it was all done with simple ninja wire than who knows what he could do with more material to use._

 _Truly a freighting, if not interesting, thought to have._

 **[Flashback End!]**

Mizuki was admitted to the hospital for a couple of days to have all his bruises heal. He tried to complain to Hiruzen that it was Naruto who did this to him but the old Hokage only gave a look while smoking his pipe before saying one thing.

Do you have proof?

And like that the blue-haired chunin had his mouth clamped up as he, in fact, did not have any sort of evidence that Naruto did this to him. He ended up angerly stomping out of his office while trying to figure out a way to make the demon brat pay for this. Naruto wasn't worried about anything though. Mizuki got the message that Naruto wasn't going to keep letting him sabotage his work in the academy. And if he kept trying than it would be in his best interest to watch his surroundings 24/7.

Not like it would matter considering who we are talking about.

 **[Rise of the InuKitsune]**

Two more years passed rather quickly for the silverette. In those two years, he has been dominating the academy scores. He was top of the class with him being tied with Sasuke and Sakimo. Sakimo was a bit higher on the scoreboard though when compared to Sasuke but that didn't stop her brother. It became a sort of competition between the two to see which one of them would get higher marks next. Between those two and Naruto himself, they were each constantly showing the rest of the class up. Not like the other students didn't do their best though. Most of the clan heirs kept up nicely with Sakimo and Hinata Hyuga being in line to be Kunoichi of the year. Speaking of the shy Hyuga girl, she's been surprising many at the academy. It was strange, to say the least. One moment you have a shy, kind, and cute girl who would barely speak above a whisper at times. Then there were times that her entire persona did a complete turn and she was some else entirely! For starters, when the change happened, she got bolder in some of her actions, one of them being she actually sat next to Naruto during lunchtime while they were outside. It was fine with him since he found her nice to talk with at times when she did speak above that shy stutter she had. What threw him for a loop was when she began leaning her head on his shoulder and fed him one of the sweet treats that she brought with her to lunch. She had probably one of the sultriest smirks on her face while feeding him. It was both strange and kind of hot if he was honest. There was even a time she tried to lean in and kiss him before her face got completely red and she backed away and her shy persona was back.

This utterly confused the young half-breed. Kyuubi got a good laugh out of it though. Furry bastard.

Besides those strange occurrences, Naruto did begin to notice some things going on with the twins. Some days they seemed extremely withdrawn from everyone but themselves. He tried asking but they both said it was nothing while doing their best to focus on the class lessons they were being taught. He let them have their space on those days but it got to a point that he grabbed both twins and dragged them off somewhere private. He sat them down and told them that he wanted to know what was going on with the both of them and he wasn't going to take anything but the truth! Seeing the look in his eyes made both Uchiha pre-teens sigh before looking at each other while fidgeting a bit in their seats. It was then that Sasuke decided to start it off first and told Naruto some shocking news.

Their parents were getting a divorce.

Or at least they would end up getting one soon. They had both notice them fighting a lot in recent months. They didn't know what it was because Itachi would always take them out of the house so they wouldn't be exposed to such things too much. It didn't help the feeling in their gut though. Whatever they were fighting about always led to their Kaa-san angerly crying in the bedroom while their Tou-san would leave the house and not return for the night.

Naruto could do nothing but give them both a hug as comfort. As an orphan, he had no idea what it would be like to watch the two people who raised you to fight and get further away from one another metaphorically every day. He did know what it was like growing up without any parent and he definitely didn't want his two friends, possibly his two best friends besides Kiba, to feel the same pain of losing just one because of what's happening in their home. Both twins returned the hug while silently letting out a few tears. They loved both of their parents and didn't want anything to split them apart. Sure, Fugaku could be a total prick at times but he surely meant well at others.

Hopefully, everything will be okay.

After that little heartbreaking moment, the three went back to class and the twins were feeling slightly better than before. At least they had support from their rival and best friend.

Besides all of that drama, the two years in the academy was going fine for Naruto. Then he got a message from the Hokage. Apparently, he found a way to allow Naruto to leave the Village. A little message to the Daimyo and Naruto was set with a limited one and a half year leave with a single ANBU rank companion to help him. In that time period, he was to search around and find at least _ONE_ of his family swords. His training with the bokken he bought before was going great. Whenever he had time, he would spar with one of the Inuyokai in his mindscape and they would access his skill with a blade. Currently, they said he was at an intermediate level. An intermediate level for a yokai at least. Minato said that his skill level was at low to mid chunin. Of course, those levels of skill didn't mean much if he didn't have some experience to go with it. Which was one of the reasons for the little training/search trip he would be going on.

Hopefully, he wouldn't get himself killed when he does go out there.

 **(WOOP! WOOP! Chapter done! Don't have much to say here but I would like for you to leave a review for the chapter. Have a good day or night! Stay warm as well!**

 **Jangoman, signing OUT!)**


	4. Life is a Highway!

**Chapter 4: Life is a highway! A search for a sword begins!**

"So, Hiruzen is sending him out with an ANBU to find one of these swords?" An old decrepit voice spoke while the one in front of him simply nodded his head from his kneeled position on the floor. The old man sitting at his desk placed the report down before standing up. He was wrapped with bandages around the right side of his face, concealing his eye. Wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a dark grey robe over it. While not visible with the robe covering it, he had his right arm bandaged and wrapped in a cast. On his chin was an "X" shaped scar. This man was Danzo. An old war hawk that was an old teammate of Lord Third. Now, he acts as an elder advisor for the Hokage. Though, many know that he wishes for the position of Hokage so he could run the village how he believes it should be done. To him, emotions are a weakness for shinobi. It was why he trained himself to have complete control over his own and created the program ROOT. It was a special ANBU unit that followed his orders _only_ despite the fact they are leaf shinobi and are under command of the Hokage. This is because of the training method he makes them all do in order to become the elite group that they are. The ones that would perform all sorts of "evil" actions and hide the dirty secrets that Konoha had.

"I want two of our agents to follow them. I doubt we'll be able to get one of our own to be the one to go with the boy. I want to know about every stop they make and if they find anything that can be of use, I want it retrieved if they don't acquire it first." Danzo spoke with authority before standing up using his cane to keep his balance and began walking out the door. Moving through the hall he turned his head a little to his agent still kneeling. "I also want our other agents to try to find whatever they can on these swords. It could be of used to us in keeping the demon in line."

 **[Rise of the Inukitsune]**

Naruto checked all the stuff he brought with him. Today was the day he was being assigned his one-year trip. Tasked with finding at least one of his ancestor's swords while training for when the genin graduation exam pops up. Currently, he was just waiting for his escort/companion that was assigned to join him for this trip. He idly wondered who it would be? He didn't know many people of higher rank besides Yūgao, Itachi and the Hokage.

"Hey there." Hearing a voice and the tell-tale signs of a shunshin, Naruto turned to see the form of a man with gravity-defying silver hair. He wore the average Jounin rank clothing with a face mask that covered up half of his face while his headband was slanted to cover his left eye.

" _So Kakashi is your assistant on this mission?"_ The voice of Minato spoke up with Naruto blinking as he stared this man up and down. If he was correct about the stories his dad talked about at times, then this was the ever famous Kakashi that went through the ranks quickly at a young age during the war. He was also one of his father's students. He was also sure he was the same one that Yūgao would complain about being tardy and/or reading his porn all the time.

This should be interesting.

"Kakashi Hatake," Said silver-haired man look mildly surprised that he knew his name. He was sure he hadn't interacted with the kid to the point he knew his name. "I've heard quite a few things about you. Though I'm surprised you are here this early. Yūgao told me that you usually are around a few hours late."

He received a chuckle while the man placed a hand behind his head, rubbing his neck in a bashful manner. Seems his reputation proceeded him. "Well, I was told this was important and thought that I should probably show up at a much more proper time."

( **Flashback)**

" _I swear Kakashi-senpai if you are late to meeting him or even think about being your normal lazy self while out there with him, your precious porn books won't be the only thing I decide to cut into!" A very annoyed looking Yūgao spoke to him while holding her tanto blade to a very sensitive spot of the male anatomy while Kakashi was nodding his head vigorously with sweat dripping down his face._

" _O-o-of course! I-I was planning on waking up early that day anyway!" he released a nervous chuckle while the purple-haired woman narrowed her eyes on him more._

" _Good."_

( **Flashback end)**

' _Note to self: Make sure to find a new hiding place for my collection'_ Kakashi thought to himself while doing his best not to move his hand to his back pocket was his Icha Icha book laid. Looking back to Naruto he decided they might as well get going. No reason to remain idle when they were supposed to be out there searching for these swords. He was actually interested in these weapons. From what information Hiruzen gave, that Naruto himself gave from what he knew of them, they almost sounded special like the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Probably even stronger.

"Well, we shouldn't just stand here. Let's get moving. We can talk while on the move to wherever you think the first place to check would be." Nodding his head Naruto followed the Jounin out of the north gates before they began tree hopping.

' _So, any ideas of where we should head first? A general direction since I'm sure you three don't know the elemental nations like dad or even Kyuubi.'_ Naruto asked his three ancestors who all nodded at his astute statement about their knowledge of the current land.

' _ **The best place would have to be where ever your parents originated from. Whatever home could be the place to check if the swords were passed down there.'**_ Toga said while off to the side Minato seemed to wince while not sure if this was going to be a good idea. Sesshomaru was the only one to notice and turned his attention to the man.

' _ **Is there something we should know Minato?'**_ Hearing the question, the only blonde around sighed before deciding that it was information that he needed to know.

" _Hearing Toga's suggestion reminded me about Kushina's home."_ He released another audible sigh before crossing his arms. _"Your mother's birthplace was known as Uzushiogakure no Sato or Village Hidden by Whirling Tides. The Uzumaki clan is, or was, one of the strongest clans back in the day. They said that one Uzumaki was at times worth five Shinobi from either village. They were also Konoha's greatest allies due to Hashirama, the First Hokage, marrying what I believe was probably your great, great Aunt, Mito Uzumaki. The Uzumaki were actually a cousin clan of the Senju. One of the greatest things they were known for was their skills in Fuinjutsu. Literal masters of unmatched caliber. Of course, because of this fame they gained enemies from the other villages. It was during the Second Great Ninja War that Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo partnered together. Their goal was to take down your mother's clan."_ He said sadly while Naruto gritted his teeth but focused on his jumping so he wouldn't worry his companion who was following him. Of course, he didn't see that Kakashi was eyeing him, noticing the way his muscles clenched and the slight growl noise he released from his throat. He wondered what upset him? Either way if it was something internal or external, he decided to be on guard just in case.

" _Though I wouldn't be too down Naruto,"_ Minato said with a cheek smirk while the others looked intrigued from his change in mood, _"From what I hear, despite the fact that your clan's home fell that day, they also apparently took almost the entire force by themselves leaving only less than a battalion for each village left standing."_ This information seemed to shock the three demons while Naruto couldn't help but let a smirk come to his face.

' _My clan is badass'_

" _Indeed. So, despite how the island may look, it may be worth a shot for you to go there and see if anything is left behind. Whether it is from your clan or something related to these guys as your ancestors."_

' _ **A sound idea. In which direction would he need to go? The sooner they get there the more probability that he may find something of use.'**_ Sesshomaru stated while Minato nodded his head before telling his son that they needed to head for Nami no Kuni or Land of Waves, before catching a boat ride towards the island. Nodding his head Naruto turned his attention towards Kakashi who noticed and glanced to him.

"You wouldn't happen to know the direction towards Nami no Kuni? I was told we could get a ride from there to Uzushiogakure." Naruto never thought such simple words could make a man misstep so easily. He watched the Jounin regain his balance and stopped on a branch before looking at Naruto suspiciously.

"How do you know about that place?"

"My father told me."

Not the response he expected. Kakashi's eyes widen slightly as he was immediately confused and had one question bouncing around his mind. How long did he know about his family and why hasn't anyone told him?

"So, you don't have a panic attack, yes, I know my father is Minato Namikaze and my mother is Kushina Uzumaki. This may sound a bit crazy but the remnants of my father's chakra and bits of his soul were sealed into me and have been talking to me for a while now in my mind." He watched the silver-haired Jounin visibly relax and let out a sigh. Out of all the crazy things that could happen in this world of theirs, this was certainly not one of them he could have seen coming even with the hidden Sharingan under his headband.

"Well… that releases a weight I've felt for a bit. So, I am assuming you know or knew I was his student then?" He received a nod and the man relaxed some more before running his hand through his hair. "That's good at least. I hope sensei has only said good things about me." He gave an eye smile while Naruto chuckled before nodding his head. Now that the slight awkwardness was out, they could continue along with their journey. Kakashi easily took point to lead Naruto the way towards the Land of Waves. While jumping through trees Naruto took this time to speak with the Jounin about some of his time as a student under his father and about the war back then.

Kakashi easily answered all that he could while feeling his judgment for the kid was rising. It may be a moment, but he was sure they were going to form a close bond. He could see bits of Minato in him already, despite the different hair color. He also did his best to answer some of the questions that he had about his mother. Kakashi didn't know much about Kushina but he has interacted with her from time to time, especially when it came time for their secret wedding. He couldn't help the smile that came on his face as he remembered those happier times.

 **(Rise of the Inukitsune)**

"Things are getting worse aren't they." It was said as more of a statement than a question to the young man standing in front of him. Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently in a private meeting with Itachi Uchiha. Private meaning that he had his ANBU guards board up the windows, locked and blocked the door on the other side and stationed out of the room close by. This was so that there was no chance of any potential spies listening in on what would be said in this room. He had already performed a minor sensory jutsu to triple check that it was just the two of them in his office.

The current talk that they were having was of a personal manner. Mainly about Itachi's clan, more so how his father, the clan head, was being a massive prick to his family while also making secret plans behind the Hokage's back to perform a coup. Almost every other day of the week Itachi could find his father stumbling home with disheveled clothing while not caring how his wife would confront him about his obvious cheating ways. Things would escalate with both individuals fighting about the current status of their relationship, how Fugaku would ignore his mother and have just go around having sex with the other female clan members, or worse, a prostitute from the red district. The _man_ would retort back about being a clan head allowed him to do as he wished. How, despite his mother being in the best shape for her age, she was getting on with her years and he knew she wouldn't satisfy him with sex after giving birth three times.

This is where the crying would come in because he would also talk about how she should understand her duties as a housewife, despite being the matriarch of the clan, and do as he said. Just because they were married didn't mean he had to stay with her if he found her lacking. Of course, she would state back that he was a pathetic man and accuse him of only able to get with any woman _willingly_ if he paid them or blackmailed them. It was those arguments that things got dangerous. One argument led to him smacking his mother to the floor. That was a dangerous day as Itachi had struck him back, _hard._

Fugaku got the memo. He wouldn't lay a hand on his mother if he wished to keep his life.

"Unfortunately, yes. My _father_ is failing to see reason and the talks he has with the other members and elders of the clan are becoming more frequent as time goes by. I fear that they'll make their move soon and it will cost us all greatly." Itachi said while the Hokage couldn't help but sigh while using his hand to massage the temple of his head with the incoming headache. If this continued then Konoha would be thrown into its own civil war. They didn't have the time nor resource to even humor such an idea. They were still recovering from the Kyuubi attack when it came to their numbers. Their enemies would surely smell blood in the air and use such an opportunity to attack them. He needed to handle this in a delicate manner.

Or they would be forced to do something he would rather avoid.

"Keep performing your duties as you have. I will try to speak with Fugaku and see if there is any way for me to discourage any more thoughts of performing this coup. If that doesn't work…." Here he sighed before gaining a hard look in his eyes and turned them to the stoic Uchiha prodigy. "…Your father and the others will have to be brought up on charges for treason. At least if we do it like this then it will discourage any other members of your clan from following in their footsteps. I trust that you will be the one to take your father down and keep your mother and siblings safe." It wasn't a question as Hiruzen already knew the answer. He just wanted to see the resolve that Itachi had not to break.

True to his thoughts Itachi nodded his head while closing his eyes. This was something he foresaw happening. He has tried himself to speak with his father about what he was doing during the few times he joined in on the secret meetings. He could see that the clan head was most likely feeling absolute in his decision. Hope is all he could do that Hiruzen could convince the stubborn fool to not do what he was planning. Knowing his _father,_ he had a hundred percent feeling that the idiot wouldn't bend to the whims and wishes of the Hokage. It was with such knowledge and understanding that Itachi opened his eyes to stare back to his leader with determination shining in them, all while keeping his stoic look.

"I will kill him myself just to stop his actions from causing pain and suffering amongst not just our clan but _all_ of Konoha itself. Have no doubt that I will do what I must to protect what is precious to me Hokage-sama." Hiruzen simply nodded his head before snapping his fingers. In an instant, his ANBU were back and cleared up the room to have it back to its normal setting with the light shining back in from the windows. Grabbing his pipe and placing it between his lips he puffed a few times before letting the smoke out through his lips silently.

"That is all I ask of you. You are dismissed." A quick shunshin and Itachi was gone from his office. Hiruzen ran a hand down his face while turning in his chair to look outside the window and to the village. Things have been looking down ever since the Kyuubi attack. If he was honest though, it was probably a lot sooner than that. Most likely back during the second or third war. So many mistakes and regrets that he wished could be changed. But that is life and with it, you were to learn and grow to better yourself than what you were before. Looking on with determination, Hiruzen knew what he had to do for the sake of his Village. He would not let anything down his Will of Fire and protect it with all he had.

Turning back to his desk he pressed a button that called towards his secretary at the front. "Kira dear, could you call in Fugaku Uchiha for me? Also, I would like the headmaster of the academy to drop the monthly reports from the students in early."

"As you command Hokage-sama."

 **()**

The most current year of academy students was outside of the academy in groups of three. Today was one of the days they were split into teams that were based on how they would operate once they become Genin. Each team was performing teamwork exercises with D-rank "missions". Not only would this give them "experience" working together but also provide the genin with a small income to build up.

"These missions are horseshit!"

Sometimes we can't have what we hoped for. Hope in this instance being that D-ranks would be something more exciting to do. Even if they were the low tier missions. No one told them that these "missions" were just menial tasks and chores!

"Can it dog breath. I rather we just get this over with without getting a headache from your loudmouth." Sakimo said towards Kiba while they, along with Ino, were clearing out a garden of weeds for an old man who was, in no better words, a fucking pervert. Every now and then as they did this task for him, they could hear his perverted giggling while reading an orange book. Not only was it creepy considering she caught him glancing at her and Ino, but it was becoming bothersome to have him ask her or Ino to do something just so he could stare at their growing bodies. If it weren't for the fact that they were still getting paid to do this "mission" then she would have decked the old fart in the balls so hard he would need surgery to fix them. Not like they probably worked in his old age.

"I bet if Naruto was here you wouldn't be so cranky," Kiba muttered under his breath before yelping when the female Uchiha quickly pulled him in by the scruff of his collar. She had a heated glare aimed towards him with a slight snarl to her lips. While she didn't have the Sharingan yet, Kiba couldn't help but shake slightly from how intimidating her glare was.

"You wanna repeat that? I don't think I heard you clearly." Kiba gulped before shaking his head in the negative. Her glare lessened before she let go of him. "That's what I thought." Sakimo then turned around to quickly begin finishing their task with the old man's farm. Kiba quickly scrambled away from her before moving to finish his part of the mission. Ino just sighed and shook her head. She could have seen that coming from a mile away. Of course, it didn't stop her own want into teasing the female Uchiha about her crush on the silverette boy. She would be lying if she didn't find Naruto to be highly attractive. Though if she did consider going for his affections if not just friendship, she had to get through Sakimo and Hinata first. The real question is which of the two would be the hardest to go against.

"Hehehe, uh young girl… do you think you could massage my neck? Maybe give this old man a good back rub?"

"Not on your pathetic life!" Ino shouted back at the decrepit creep. She would definitely be telling her daddy about this mission. The old bastard better pray to kami her dad was in a generous mode.

Of course, with his job in the I&T department, who knows what mood he will be in when getting home.

 **()**

At another part of the village, there was another team of academy students who were doing their own "mission" currently. This one probably was probably the highest in danger when it came to D-ranks. This team consisted of Hinata, Choji, and Sasuke. The team had walkie talkies with earpieces attached to their heads while stalking their prey.

This prey was something that all previous Genin teams in the past have feared for countless times. Even Chunin feared this creature of destruction.

"This is Cinnabon. I have eyes on the target." Hinata's voice ranged through the radio wave they were using with her two teammates in position around her. Hinata was hidden behind some bushes utilizing her byakugan to keep tabs on the little beast without breaking her position away. Choji was the second closest to the target. Hiding behind a tree with a box ready to capture it. Sasuke was up above in the trees just above it.

"This is Raven. I am ready to act."

"This is Butterfly. I am ready with the box."

"No offense Choji, but why did you pick Butterfly as your codename again?" This question came from Sasuke since he honestly could probably come up with a much more fitting name. As long as it wasn't anything related to be called fat it would be fine.

"I like butterflies and it was one of my clan's representation." Good explanation as any if you asked him. Sasuke just shrugged to himself and left it at that. They had a "mission" to do after all. He would rather not have to repeat this and try to find and capture their target again.

"Alright, boys, on my mark," Hinata spoke, obviously her more confident and sometimes… _dominating_ personality was in charge now. It was probably good since while she was still kind to all around her, even she didn't want to do this again after the many past times they've done this capture "mission". Both boys were tensing up their arms and legs, ready to act when it was time. There was slight sweat dripping down each of their brows. The time was almost right.

' _Just a little closer.'_ They all thought to themselves before their target was in the perfect spot for Sasuke to pounce. Hinata gave the shout and Sasuke was already flying through the air with his arms out ready to grab the beast they have been chasing.

And what was the beast they were chasing after?

" **MEREOW!** "

None other than the Daimyo's wife's _precious_ cat.

"Damn it! How fast is this stupid thing?!" The cat had some crazy reflexes as it was able to jump, while also _clawing,_ off of Sasuke's face before running in the direction that Choji was in. Seeing that Sasuke wasn't able to grab the pet it was up to the big-boned boy to do his part. Moving in front of the brown cat with a pink bow on its head, Choji lunged forward with the box ready to trap her inside.

At this point, everyone was willing to believe this cat was a ninja companion.

Tora, the name of the nuisance, backflipped away from Choji's lunge before jumping and clawing his face making the plump boy drop the box and grab at the cat. "GAAAAHHH! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Hinata and Sasuke both ran to help the boy with the cat using its nimble form to jump from one face to the next before jumping off of Hinata's hair, messing it up with her claws by the way, and ran into the village. All three Genin hopefuls got up from the ground and had a glare directed towards the back end of Tora.

"Let's get that bitch." This came from Hinata which at this point shouldn't surprise the two boys anymore when it came to her crazy personality switch. Both Choji and Sasuke gave a nod before all three began bounding through the trees and followed the cat into the village.

On their honor, as almost Genin, they would bring that cat down!

Skinned alive being optional.

 **()**

Another academy team consisting of Shikamaru, Sakura, and Shino were currently doing an interesting mission of their own. Though all three could agree that this was less of a mission and more of a…

Well…

"I can't believe we have to watch these brats."

"This is such a drag."

"…. even I find this 'mission' most undesirable or necessary."

The trio was currently watching over a couple's children. The man and woman had the most… disturbing looks on their faces when they told them details. Mainly because while they told them what they needed, which was just to be glorified babysitters to **FIVE** _ **FUCKING**_ **KIDS** , they did so while staring into each other's eyes with obvious lust and pent up sexual tension. The man had even groped his wife in front of them while moving out the door.

Easy to say they were highly disturbed.

Each kid was running around the moderate size house meant to hold a family like this when they were civilians. The oldest one, who was boy, was annoyingly standing close to Sakura and trying to quote on quote "woo" her to him. He would say words that both complimented and irritated the pinkette girl. Saying stuff like while she wasn't gifted like his Kaa-san in the chest she had a nice posterior.

That comment got him sent through the door leading into the backyard. He was fine but obviously would need to rest with an ice pack on that growing bruise.

For most of their time there they were each pulled around playing games with the kids or being used for dress up like dolls, mainly Sakura with the two girls. Shino was thrown with the two twin boys who were trying to get him to teach them something he learned at the academy. He kept denying and no matter how many times he's tried to separate himself from them they always managed to find him no matter where he hid.

He had taken a walk into the park after telling the group he would bring back some snacks and the two boys somehow managed to follow him all the way there. It was because of this that he had to _actually_ go buy some snacks to bring back to everyone. Shikamaru, on the other hand, managed to find a place to take his nap as he wanted.

It didn't last long.

The eldest girl of the five children found him and forced him to watch some of her favorite movies. Most being chick flicks with a few of them being Princess Gale movies. He could at least stay awake for those, enough for him to answer questions the girl always fired off to ask him. It was times like these he cursed his intellect since whenever he gave his first thought on the subject it would make the girl more curious and keep questioning why he believed what he believed or what made him come to that conclusion.

By the end of the day when the parents _finally_ came back after six to eight hours of just raunchy alone time, the smell of sex still lingered on them that made the three revolt away from them, all five kids had managed to wear themselves out. Each of the academy students was exhausted. Even with Shino's shades on you could see how tired and slightly irritated he was with his slouched posture and the low buzzing coming from his jacket. They were glad that this "mission" was in the morning when the academy first started up since it gave them the rest of the day to relax. Especially since after each of these "teamwork missions" they had the rest of the day off to do as they wish.

 **()**

It was getting closer in the afternoon and each team of students was due back anytime now. Iruka was over a set of three teams just like the other chunin. He was currently waiting for each team to report back to him at the Hokage tower. Hearing the door open up he looked from his clipboard and saw the team consisting of Sasuke, Hinata, and Choji coming in with a trapped Tora in a cage making a ruckus. Each student of his looked worse for wear. All of their faces were scratched up, Sasuke had to close his left eye to not let the little bit of blood leaking from his eyebrow to get into it, Choji had bandages wrapped around his arms and fingers, and probably worst of all was Hinata. Her hoodie jacket was clawed up with a couple of bandages covering sections of her face. Then there was her hair. Iruka wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a new style she was trying or if Tora was secretly part blender. Instead of the hime style cut, she usually had both sides were cut extremely uneven and some of it sticking up after Tora ripped her claws out of her hair forcefully when jumping off of her head.

"Team B checking in," Sasuke said while holding the cage with the _monster_ of a cat inside trying to claw at his hands. "Tora both found and captured." Iruka could hear the disdain in his voice. He felt sorry for the three. That was when a very plump woman burst into the room and smiled happily at Tora. All color seemed to have faded away when the cat saw woman and tried to back away in the corner of its cage before the woman opened it and grabbed the cat.

"Oh, thank you all for bringing back my precious Tora to me!" She exclaimed happily while squeezing the life out of the cat. All three of the kids didn't show it but they were satisfied to see the cat getting hugged to death by the big woman. A smile grew to their faces seeing the cat go limp in her arms when the woman walked out of the room. As the woman walked out another team walked in. This one being Sakimo, Kiba, and Ino. They each gave curious glances towards the other team there before looking to Iruka to turn in their mission.

"Team A checking in," Sakimo said while slightly smirking at the way her brother looked currently. Sasuke just glowered at her with her smirk only increasing. She gave the mission scroll that was signed by the perverted old man to her sensei with him taking it with a smile. Though he did notice the annoyed look Ino had on her face.

"Everything worked alright with Samachi-san?"

"As good as a stupid old pervert like him can make it." Ino chimed in with her arms crossing against her chest, a glare aimed towards Iruka. "Don't be surprised if my dad pays both him and you a visit later." This obviously made the scarred chunin sweat some. He rather he didn't get mentally tortured by the one man able to do so with just one hand gesture at you.

Before the poor man could dwell on those thoughts the last team he was responsible for began walking into the room. Everyone there could see that from Sakura to Shino, they each were tired. While for Shikamaru he always looked tired, this time around he looked absolutely exhausted.

"… Team C checking in." Shino said quietly while the three looked to the other teams and wondered who had it better off. There were the annoyed looks that Sakimo, Ino, and Kiba had while also the plotting of feminine fury seen in the eyes of both girls. Shikamaru could only let out a quiet "Troublesome" to himself and silently pray to kami that some sort of mercy was held for the poor bastard that got on their bad sides. Then they say the appearance of the team consisting of Hinata, Choji, and Sasuke. They each actually were a little more grateful to have had the mission they got now.

Everyone hated that damn cat.

"TORA NO! COME BACK!"

Everyone backed away from the slight dark auras that team B was releasing. It stopped though when the realized that their day was over and wouldn't have to go back out there to catch the menace. Before any more dark thoughts could cycle through the heads of the genin hopefuls Iruka coughed in his hand to gain their attention. Once everyone was looking at him, he smiled before handing them envelopes with their pay. These were technically missions so the villagers did pay for their services. Each student gained a relaxed smile and happily took their pay for the day.

"I am glad you all managed to finish your… "missions" in such a timely manner. You are all dismissed and can go relax for the rest of the day. Enjoy your weekend everyone." He waved to them all and instantly shunshin out of there. He still remembered what Ino said and wanted to get as far away as possible. Hopefully, he could find a place to hide safely.

All nine of the academy students left the tower and began walking to one of the close restaurants nearby. Unironically it happened to be a certain ramen shop that a certain silver-haired friend of theirs frequent to at times. Each of them entered through the flap and sat down. The Uchiha twins sat together with Sakura and Ino sitting on Sasuke's right side and Hinata taking up Sakimo's left. Shino and Kiba sat on Hinata's left with Shikamaru and Choji taking Ino's right. The one seat that was left was the one in between the twins. That seat was special as it belonged to Naruto and him only. He was, after all, this places number 1 customer. Even with his slight changes in life he always found time to come and have several dozen bowls of ramen.

If it weren't for all that training, everyone would wonder where it all went and how he wasn't the shortest out of everyone here.

"Oh, hello there! My name is Ayame, how can I help you all?" the voice of a female waiter came with everyone looking up to see a pretty and young woman holding a notepad. She was smiling at them all and seemingly didn't notice half of their states currently. Looking at the menu they each contemplated what to grab before Choji noticed something that caught his interest.

"Uh… what is the 'Naruto Special'?" Hearing his question everyone saw Ayame turn to Choji and smile a brilliant smile that seemed to brighten up the area.

"That's something that my Tou-san created. Ramen consisting of several different variations of noodles, meats, and vegetables. It is actually one of our most popular dishes while also being the more expensive dish. The reason he created it is because he believes only such a combination could satisfy completely our number one customer." It was here she released a giggle before shaking her head. "Pour Tou-san had to close up shop early the day he gave it to Naruto. He ended up ordering _seven_ more bowls requiring him to use up all he had that day."

"Seriously?! Where the hell does he keep all of that ramen!" Kiba shouted while everyone shared his flabbergasted state. How the hell does someone consume all that broth so easily?!

On a boat heading towards Nami no Kuni a silver-haired boy sneezed while looking around curiously. He didn't get sick. Ever. Was someone talking about him?

Back with the large group, they all decided that the mystery of their friend's stomach would forever stay as such. Looking back to the menu they each wondered what to order before they heard Choji speak up again.

"I think I would like to try out that special actually." This didn't really surprise everyone but it still gained some looks from Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke. Shikamaru just sighed and shrugged his shoulder. His plump friend wouldn't change his mind on this. He, on the other hand, would just go for something simple.

"I'll take a shoyu ramen please." (soy sauce-based ramen)

"C-can I get miso ramen. With e-extra vegetables." Seems someone's personality has switched up again.

"We'll take two bowls of Hakata Tonkotsu Ramen with red bean soup on the side." There goes that creepy ass twinlepathy again.

"You know what! Let me have a go at that special as well!" The loudmouth and bark afterward should be obvious in who that was.

"You are both crazy. Hmm, I don't really do ramen like that but I think I'll have the Onomichi Ramen." Ino replied while dreading the training she'll have to do to keep the fat from this off of her. She loved her curvy features _'Despite them not comparing with a little miss hide everything over there!'_ and slim figure. While she wasn't doing a major diet to stay skinny, she still liked to watch what she ate from time to time.

"I think I'll have the same order as Hinata. Just a regular Miso ramen." Sakura said while closing her menu. Everyone then turned to glance at the quiet member of the group who hadn't looked down at his menu yet. To them it looked like Shino was contemplating on what to get but that all changed when the next words came out of his mouth.

"I am interested in tasting the Naruto Special myself."

"EH?!" that threw the whole group for a loop. Most would have thought he would have gone for a simple order like Shikamaru or even something like what the twins got. Ayame just chuckled and got every order down on her pad before moving to the back. With these many orders and three of them being the special her father would need all the help he can get for this.

 **(Rise of the Inukitsune)**

A boat docked and began letting its passengers and workers off of the bridge. Naruto and Kakashi walked down the ramp of the boat and thanked the captain for the ride over. The two started their journey through the land and made it into the town that was here. Both of them could see many people walking around and enjoying life. Children were running around playing games, young couples were walking together, adults were talking or exchanging goods.

Being foreigners made it so that the two garnered attention from the local population. Many women both young and older were admiring the two as they walked. To most, they thought Naruto was some kind of noble kid traveling around with his bodyguard. His exotic silver hair being of a different shade than Kakashi and his clothing added to this thought process. The special whisker marks on his face also gave away a possible clan identity. For the most part Naruto tried his best to ignore the looks and the many gaggles of girls talking with one another and looking into his direction.

' _I hope it won't be like this everywhere we go'_ Naruto thought to himself while awkwardly waving at a group of girls making them giggle and wave back with a few of them blushing. Inside his head, Minato could only chuckle while inwardly knowing that this would be a reoccurring thing happening often. As the duo walked further, they managed to find a bar and walked inside. Before they had left the ship, they had asked the captain if he was able to take them to the Uzu and the man denied them. He simply stated that his vessel wasn't built to handle those whirlpools that surrounded the island. So, he gave them the name of a man who could take them. Told them that he was most likely in a bar called "Sea's Delight" which was one of the top bars in the land they lived in.

Once inside the establishment both of them looked around before seeing the man they were looking for. He was a middle-aged bald man with a beard that was neatly trimmed. His clothing could almost be considered rags minus the captain's jacket he wore over it. Currently, the man was sitting on the bar taking a shot. Being the older of the two Kakashi decided he should try and handle this situation. Walking up to him he began to pick up a conversation while taking a seat next to him. Naruto didn't bother following him since he felt Kakashi could easily get the man to agree. At least he hoped he could. Seeing the old man's head slam on the table made him raise an eyebrow. How drunk could you get this early? Wasn't even past four yet. Shrugging his shoulders and feeling this may take a while, he left the bar to let the older of the two handle this circumstance.

Moving through the town was interesting. From their first entrance into this town, Naruto felt different. Considering he didn't have a bunch of villagers glaring at him or ignoring him, it was obvious what this feeling was. Everyone here seemed friendly or at least hospital towards one another. Traversing through the place was nice. He ended up walking into the more market district of the town and looked at the different stores before him. None of them really caught his interest much so, for the most part, he was just window shopping. Though something did end up catching his eye. Well, less of a something and more so a _someone._

Twas a maiden that caught the boy's attention. This term was used caused for that was what she was. Long silky white hair like snow, not like his which was silver as the moon. Lips were full and plump with a light appliance of red lipstick. Her skin tone was a creamy pale which was odd for the area. This meant she was most likely traveling. She was wearing a forest green dress with white accents that made him curious about its design. The dress leaves her shoulders mostly uncovered and flows down into a graceful plunging neckline. It's a close fit which makes the dress both enjoyable to wear and look at. Her arms are only covered at her shoulders. Which not only helps accentuate her gorgeous skin, it also keeps the focus on other parts of the dress. The dress' waist is broad, but it's a comfortable fit. A cloth ribbon has been wrapped around her and is tied on one side. Below the waist, the dress widens and has multiple symmetric layers from top to bottom. The dress reaches to just above her knees and is the same length all around.

When she turned around their eyes locked for a moment. Her face had some soft but sharp features giving her a somewhat regal look. Her eyes were a bright amber that seemed to shine brightly making her beauty even more stunning. Naruto was breathless as he gazed at the young woman. She gave him a soft smile that made his cheeks heat up a little. He watches her walk into a shop which was a flower shop. He was about to follow when a hand latched onto his shoulder.

"Mah, Naruto, I know some of the girls here are beautiful but I think standing around in the middle of the street staring at one is a little awkward." The voice of Kakashi came. Turning the boy shook his head before looking to see Kakashi with the old man that they were told about. "Tadashi-san has agreed to take us across the way and to Uzu. So, come on. You can speak with that beauty later." He chuckled at the end with Naruto groaning and glaring lightly at Kakashi before following the two to were Tadashi kept his boat.

Once the trio was out on the sea the older man told them to keep themselves strapped down or hanging on to the boat. The whirlpools were dangerous to traverse and if you weren't accustomed to the way of the sea then you were bound to be knocked around.

 **()**

"Enter." Came a slime-like voice of a man that was below the average height. When the door to his office opened up it was one of the many wannabe samurai bandits he hired as his personal militia force.

"Hey, boss. Just coming in to tell you that we are just a few miles out from Nami."

"Perfect!" The short man stated while chuckling. Standing up from behind his desk he grabbed his cane and walked past the bandit and continued to the deck of the ship. He was wearing a business suit and had a pair of shades on his eyes. From over the ship and out to sea he could make the shape of the shore. "This place will make a nice summer home or potential housing for our 'friends'. Remember what you are all supposed to do once we hit the land."

"Don't worry Gato. The boys and I will make sure this land his controlled by you in less than a week if not in a single day if they don't have any kind of protection here." The bandit said with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. The now named Gato smirked and adjusted his suit before moving to walk back inside.

"Good. Whoever captures the most area when we land will get a bonus to their pay."

"Yes, sir."

 **(And BOOOM BANG POW! That's my wrap! Finally found time to get back to writing. Found time as in I found time to actually sit down and get into the process of writing this chapter out. The girl Naruto saw is special. Won't give away anything beyond the fact that she isn't normal, of course, no one really is normal in this world. I actually wanted to write a lot more but I knew if I tried to force myself to do that I wouldn't be able to without burning myself out. When I write I write till I get to a point that I want to start ending the chapter at. This only occurs if I have gotten all that I wanted to happen, happen in the story. Anyways, it is 3:13 AM right now and I need sleep. I will be working on chapter 5 shortly so do expect another update for this story.**

 **Review would you kindly?**

 **Jangoman signing out!)**


End file.
